A Place For You And I
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare loves Eli, Eli loves Clare, there is only one problem, Eli has a girlfriend...Does that stop them? No.  Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is a new story obviously. There are two things I need to say. First: JTbeauty, I have not forgotten about the story I promised you! I can say hopefully it will be up by next weekend and I will make it extra sexy okay? Secondly, I am going to go ahead and dedicate this entire story to Julia. I know I dedicate a lot to her, and honestly everything you guys send me means the world to me, but I just love you Julia. You inspire me, and make me smile and there are a few stories I probably would have dumped if you did not convince me otherwise. So anyway, feel better Julia, this is for you.

Besides that though, I thought of this idea in the shower and I know I just finished The Stripper and the Photographer, so I need to give you guys something new! I unfortunately have to do a new character for this, which I hate, and it will be a little out of character, so if you hate that, I promise it won't be bad, please give it a chance. And leave reviews! Especially on pilots, I freak out and if it doesn't get like 15, I know it isn't good.

That Summer needs five more reviews guys! I love you!

**Quick note to my Eli if he sees this, please try to be on this weekend! I would really like us to do a convo on tumblr!**

Clare's POV:

_**English Class**_

Clare.

I sat in English class, five minutes till the bell rang. I was early. As always.

Adam.

My best friend walked into the room and smiled as he sat down across from me. I had known Adam for a few years now. He was increabadble, but people usually wrote him off for being a transgender. In my opinion, it only made me love him more.

Eli.

He walked into class as the bell rang with his usual smirk and the "I don't give a damn" look in his emerald eyes. Ms. Dawes rolled her eyes as she began class.

Eli has been my English partner and my best friend for as long as I can remember. He was annoying, and witty, and insane, and stupid, and beautiful, and I was absolutely in love with him.

He knew me, and I knew him. Until he became Elijah.

Julie.

The dark brown haired, tight black skinny jeaned, emerald green bloused girl walked in the room and sat on Elijah's lap. This was not Eli, this was Elijah. There was a difference. And this girl, she was not just Julie. She was the girl who single handedly stole the boy I was in love with.

And guess what, it was my fault.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_Flashback:_

"_And I'll follow you into the dark…" Eli sang to me as we sat in his room. He removed the guitar strap from him and set his guitar on the floor, "So…?"_

_I smiled, "Eli you are so good! You have to enter the talent show!" I squealed excitedly._

_Eli chuckled, "Yeah, no."_

_I pulled out my bottom lip, "Please?"_

_Eli shook his head, "Clare…"_

"_Eli…." I mimicked._

_He glared at me, "If I do it, will you never bring it up again?"_

_I nodded, "Deal!" _

_Eli wrapped his arms around me, "I could never say no to your blue eyes."_

_Cut flashback_

_~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~_

After the talent show, girls started to notice my Eli. He even started a band, We Sign Our Contracts In Blood. Girls could not get enough of his course voice or his sexy green eyes. Eli quickly became Elijah. And I lost him, to her.

You see, Julie was the one Eli found. He picked her, at first. I remember he was doing a gig at one of the local clubs and he pulled her on stage and kissed her lips. It broke my heart, but he was never happier.

Julie and Eli had been inseparable ever since. Only two weeks passed before they were having sex. Eli and I rarely talked in person, but I was the girl he stayed up all night texting.

After a month, things with Julie went south. They started to fight. Julie was tired of him trying to make time for his friends. He was tired of Julie never wanting to talk.

I will never forget the night Eli came to my house in tears. He and Julie had their worst fight and he said he just needed me. Me and only me.

I let him in and we went up to my room. He crawled into my bed with me and leaned his head on my chest as he cried. I held him all night long. That was the night Eli kissed me and told me he loved me. He said it was always me but he never wanted to hurt Julie.

That night Eli and I made a promise. Our love was special, but Julie was important to Elijah. Eli promised me he needed me and he loved me. Ever since that night Eli and I been sneaking around. It was not ideal, but I was willing to do it, for Eli.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Mm Clare…" Eli moaned as I sucked on his neck.

Eli raked his fingers through my hair and pulled my lips back to his. I slipped my fingers under his shirt, "E-Eli…"

He broke the kiss, "We can't, not tonight."

I frowned, "Why not?"

He sighed, "Because I just want to hold you tight okay? I had a shit day and I can't do my best for you tonight…"

I nodded and got off of his bed. I went looking for some pajamas, "What happened?"

He sighs as he tugs off his clothes, "It's just getting harder to walk Julie to class when I'm thinking about you…"

I blushed as I pulled one of Eli's shirts over my head and discarded my blue skirt, "Well you could always break up with her….?" I suggested mildly as I walked back to the bed.

Eli frowned as he turned off the lamp and got back into bed with me, "Clare…we graduate in 5 months. Just five months and then we can be together. Please, just give that time?"

I nodded, "Eli you know I'm going to love you no matter what, I just HATE seeing you with her."

Eli pulled me tight to his warm chest and nuzzled his face in my hair, "Oh Clare… I know how much you hate it. I know, but I do care for Julie, do I love her, no. But I don't want to hurt her, and we both already agreed to split after graduation. Please Clare….you know I love you."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I kissed his cheek, "I love you too. Five months okay? That's all I can do…"

Eli smiled and tightened his arms around me as he kissed my lips soundly, "I love you so much, you know that?"

I smiled, "I love you too Eli."

Eli held me in his strong arms, "Do you want to go out tomorrow? Like on a date?"

Tomorrow was Friday, aka date night, "Don't you and Julie go out Fridays after rehearsal?"

He nodded, "You mean so much more to me. I'll tell you what, come watch rehearsal, do all your homework and we can spend the weekend together okay?"

I smiled wide, "Where are you going to take me Eli?"

"I want to take you out to a nice dinner, then a horrifying movie that will make you hold onto me all night, how does that sound?" He asked me.

"Perfect." I kissed his lips before slipping down in the bed so my head was on his stomach, "Goodnight **my** Eli."

He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight **my** beautiful Clare."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The ride to school the next morning was awkward. Julie knew Clare was my best friend, but she didn't know I was cheating with Clare.

The three of us all in Morty suddenly made the car feel small. Clare spoke up from the back seat, "So Julie, what are your plans tonight?" Clare asked.

I hate when she picked around at Julie and my relationship. Clare knew I was hers, but yet she had to harass Julie.

Julie glared, "Just hanging out with my girlfriends. Why?"

Clare shrugged, "I'm just curious."

Julie retaliated, "What about you?"

I looked into the mirror and shot Clare a warning glance, not to tell her. Clare nodded at me, "Same."

Julie muttered, "Funny, I didn't know you had friends…."

Instantly I clenched my fist, "Julie!"

Clare frowned and bit her bottom lip. I saw her eyes well up with tears, but she held them in.

We pulled into the parking lot and Clare practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving. I parked and looked at Julie, "What the hell!"

She reached for my hand, but I moved it. She frowned, "What did I do?"

I huffed, "I'll see you, maybe." And I left to go find Clare.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I waited until the class bell had rang before I snuck into the girl's bathroom closest to Clare's locker.

Sure enough I heard heavy heaving coming from the handicap stall. I simply pushed on the door and the crappy lock broke, "Oh Clare….baby…."

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, "I…."

She cried into my chest, "I HATE her Eli!"

I bit my bottom lips, "Clare…please, don't say that…"

She pulled out of my arms, "You say you love me Eli, but why are you with her! Why can't you just break up with her! Don't you see you being with her is killing me!"

I felt like someone shoved a knife through my heart at her words, "I do love you. Please, know that. Clare I promise you one day it will be just you and me, I just can't hurt Julie…"

"So you will hurt me instead!" She sobbed into her hands.

I sighed, "I don't want to hurt you….you know that!"

Clare shook her head, "I love you Eli, but I can't do this…."

"No!" I protested, "No! Please, don't!"

Clare leaned her head back against the wall, "Maybe we should take a break…"

Now I was going to cry, "N-no, we can't!"

"Why not?" She asked.

I brought her to my side, "Because I love you. Clare, Julie, she was the first girl that showed interest in me. I care for her, and I don't want to hurt her. We graduate in just a few months, please, Clare I'm begging you not to give up on me."

Clare blinked away her tears and I did my best to help her wipe them, "I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too, but either I stop riding to school with you or Julie does, I HATE her."

I nodded, "I'll talk to her okay?"

Clare nodded, "I guess I should go to class."

I smiled and helped her off the bathroom floor, holding my arm out to her, "Here, I'll walk you."

"Will Julie mind?" She asked as she clasped her small hand around my bicep. I flexed it for her and she blushed.

I kissed her hair, "Who cares."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Later that afternoon, I was waiting in Morty for Clare. I decided to text her:

_**I love you so much baby. Please, don't forget that…"-Your E.**_

I looked at my phone to makes sure it sent and my warning came up:

_**Sent Successfully to Julia.**_

Shit!

A/N: So? Was it oaky? *hides behind a rock*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I am really pissed off because my compute power cable is having issues, so I may not be updating for the next day or two because my computer my die, so please, don't be pissed, it's not my fault.

But on a positive note, I can't believe I got 24 reviews for one chapter! That means the world to me guys, especially in early chapters, if the reviews don't stay high, I think you guys don't like it, so it's crucial to review a lot during the early chapters.

I really was not sure about this idea because I feel like it's really new and under developed, but I guess you guys like it, so I am going to do my best and I am sorry about my grammar error, calling Julie, Julia at the end, it was supposed to say Julie. Sorry about that!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was walking out to Morty when I saw Julie out of the corner of my eye, she ran up to me, "Clare! Do you think you could ride with someone else today?"

"What?" I asked as I kept walking to Morty.

She sighed, "Look, Eli sent me this super romantic text and I just have to have him to myself today!"

I froze. Super romantic text? Eli says he never says unnessacery loving things to her, like EVER. I just had to ask, "W-what did the text say…?"

She giggled and pulled out her phone, showing me the text:

_**I love you so much baby. Please, don't forget that…"-Your E.**_

My heart dropped. This is an example of why I needed them to break up. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to hold in my second set of tears today, "Yeah, could you tell Eli I'd rather walk than watch you two whores make out in his car? Thanks." And I stormed off….in tears.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I heard someone knock on the window, and I looked up to see….Julie?

I opened my door hesitantly, "Hi?"

She giggled and crushed her lips against mine, "Hey you! Can we go out tonight?"

I was hesitant, "Um…I promised Clare I take her home, then I have rehearsal…."

Julie shook her head, "Oh, no worries, Clare stormed off muttering something about us making out. She was really upset when I showered her the text you sent me, Eli that was so totally sweet!"

My eyes just about bugged out of my head, "You showed her!"

Julie looked really confused, "Is that bad?"

I threw my hands up, "Is that bad! Are you kidding! Where did she go!"

Julie crossed her arms over her chest, "Elijah, come on, let's go out tonight, I _**am**_ your girlfriend okay?"

I sighed and nodded weakly, "I'll take you home okay, but I have to go to rehearsal."

Julie leaned over to kiss me, but she got the cheek, "What's wrong with you today Elijah?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was curled up in my room with my hair pulled in a bun, snuggled up in one of Eli's sweatshirts. I know, pathetic, but I loved him…

I could not believe Eli sent that text to Julie! He told me, he swore he didn't even love her anymore!

I continued to cry until I heard a knock at my window. I got out of bed and made my way over to the window. When I pulled back the curtain, I saw Eli holding a boom box and throwing rocks at my window.

(A/N: I know, total cliché moment)

I opened the window and I could not help but blush, "What are you doing!" I hissed.

Eli smirked, "Can you come open the door?"

I sighed, "Parents…"

Eli nodded, "Throw your car keys then, I need to hide my boom box!"

I fetched the keys to my white Lexus, though I never used it. Eli caught the keys and disappeared from my view.

When he returned, he flawlessly climbed up to my room and I pulled him inside, "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

Eli wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, "It was for you." He whispered.

I could not help but return his comforting embrace, "What was for me?"

He pulled from our hug, but cupped my face, "The text. Let me explain, please?"

I sighed, but I nodded, I will always give Eli a second chance….. "Okay, go ahead."

Eli smiled, "Thank you. First, I love you, and I am yours, not hers, yours. Clare, I sent that text to you, well I intended too. But when I hit send, you and Julie are right next to each other on my recently texted list, I'm so sorry, I think my thumb just slipped….please, please forgive me?"

I hesitated. What if Eli was double crossing me with Julie? No. He would never do that.

Finally, I nodded, "I forgive you."

His eyes widened, "You forgive me?"

I smiled at him, "I forgive you."

Eli smiled wide and full of happiness before taking my lips in a loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we walked backwards, toppling on my bed.

Eli crawled on top of me and cupped my breasts, but he stopped quickly, "Not tonight."

I nodded, "No, not tonight, but soon?"

Eli nodded, "I'm sorry we haven't lately…"

I shook my head, "Please don't apologize for us not having sex… Eli it's fine, really."

Eli sighed, "No, it's not. I love you and I love making beautiful love to you, I just really prefer to be able to perform well for you. I promise I will make it happen soon okay?"

Eli was picky when it came to sex. It had to be perfect and romantic and loving every time. He never wanted to use sex as a make up for a fight or a way to need each other. Eli wanted sex to remain love making, not just simply sex.

"Eli, it's really okay, I promise, but I want to soon okay?" I tried to make it clear that I did want him.

Eli nodded, "Soon. But for now, can we go to bed? Well, that is if you will let me sleepover?..."

I blushed, "I would really like that…"

Eli smiles, "Good, because I'm not talking no for an answer. You look cute in my sweatshirt by the way…" He looked me up and down.

I giggled, "Thanks…. So, h-how did you explain things to…Julie?" I asked shyly.

Eli pulled me into bed with him. We sat against the headboard, me sitting between his legs as he played with the hem of the sweatshirt, "First I freaked out on her for showing you the text, I wanted to be the one to explain it, not her. But I assure you I would have told you. And then, I told her I would take her home. She wanted to hang out, but I wanted to go to practice for the band, so I took her home."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked.

I nodded and kiss his cheek, before rolling next to him and snuggling in his side, "I'm going sleep now okay?"

Eli kissed my lips once more, "We are okay?"

I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, "We are okay, for now."

Eli nodded, "I'll take it. Goodnight my Clare, I love you so much."

My heart melted, "Goodnight,** my **Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I was hanging up posters for my band's gig when Julie came up to me, "We Sign Our Contracts In Blood at the Harris hotel? Elijah! That's next weekend!" She whined.

I shrugged as I kissed her cheek, "So?"

I continued to hang posters, "We were supposed to go out next weekend!"

"We were?" I asked confused, not remembering plans.

"It's kind of our anniversary?" She said, she looked hurt, I did not want that.

I nodded, "Can we just do it weekend after? I need to do this gig…"

Julie nodded, "Okay…" She kissed my lips, "Walk me to class?"

I took her hand and nodded, "Alright…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was in math class when all the sudden I got a text:

**Hey beautiful, my band has a gig at the Harris next weekend, your coming, you are going to wear that sexy black dress and those high heels I love, and I am going to rock your world in one of those suites after. I love you, you and only you- E**

A/N: Sex on his and Julie's anniversary! Maybe…. Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Wow, so I was surprised when I woke up this morning and saw the reviews on this story! Thank you guys so much! I love that you guys like it!

**Quick note for my Eli, hey, I want to do something between our Eli and Clare, I just got an idea for it, so get on tumblr when you get the chance!**

And one more thing for all you guys, A World of Wonder needs two more reviews as well as Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, before I update those, so let's make that happen.

I love you all!

And finally, this chapter is dedicated to JDDCdaner1497 you left me this super long amazing review and I loved it! Those are the kind of reviews that make me so so so so happy! Thank you!

One more thing, did anyone else see the Victoria secret fashion show video on YouTube where Akon performed Angel? It was really cool!

Clare's POV:

I took the black ruffled lingerie and matching boy shorts from my Fredrick's of Hollywood bag and carefully packed them in my silver suite case. I grabbed my hair curler and threw it in before I zipped up my bag. Perfect.

I went to my closet and grabbed my short, strapless black dress that Eli adores. I smiled at the thought of him and grabbed my cell phone.

I threw the dress on my bed as I composed a text. Eli always got nervous before gigs, though I don't know why, everyone loves him and he's really good.

I wanted him to know that I supported him though, so I texted him:

_**Hey baby, I know your nervous, so don't worry about text me back, but listen up Eli. **_

_**You are amazing, you are going to do fantastic okay? I love you, and I'll be front row screaming my ass off for you. I love you Eli. Now take a deep breath, you're going to be great- C**_

I sent the text.

I unzipped the dress and stepped inside of it before pulling it up and re-zipping it.

I checked the clock and realized I was running out of time. Quickly, I shimmied out of my current panties and put on a sexier black pair, though I would be changing anyway.

I applied some eye makeup and swiped the mascara wand quickly before slipping into the sexy red high heels Eli asked me to wear. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Absolutely perfect.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Breath, dude, breath." Drew, our drummer, was trying to calm me down before we went out. I always had really bad anxiety before we went out, but who could blame me, I was the lead singer.

Save, our guitar player, came up to me, holding my phone. He looked at Drew, "He's still freaked?"

Drew nodded, "Yeah, where's Adam?"

Sav rolled his eyes, "Where he always is, late."

Drew groaned, "Shit."

I sighed, "Maybe we should just cancel tonight, I mean A-Adam isn't even here and we can't go on without a base…right?"

Drew smacked the backside of my head, "Get it together man, we have done this a million times and we are doing it tonight!"

I took a deep breath and Sav handed me my phone, "Here, Clare texted you."

I smiled wide, "Give it!"

Sav gave me the phone and I ignored the texts from Julie, a few fan girls, and my mom, and I opened the one from Clare:

_**Hey baby, I know your nervous, so don't worry about text me back, but listen up Eli. **_

_**You are amazing, you are going to do fantastic okay? I love you, and I'll be front row screaming my ass off for you. I love you Eli. Now take a deep breath, you're going to be great- C**_

I bit my bottom lip to hold in the biggest grin as I read it. Adam walked inside, "Sorry I'm late."

We all rolled our eyes and I took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm ready, let's do this…"

~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare bear!" Alli came over and met me at the door of the hotel, "I am so glad you came! I did not want to be alone. Hey why do you have an overnight bag?"

Eli asked me to take my bag up to the desk and say to leave it under Elijah. He did not want us to go up to the room together and get caught. Even though Alli was one of my good friends, I could not tell her about Eli, not yet.

I made up a lie, "It's just some stuff Eli wanted me to bring for him and the band."

Alli nodded, "Well can we ditch it, it will impair our dancing."

I giggled, "Yeah, Eli just told me to leave it at the front desk."

We walked up to the desk and I spoke to the women, "I need to leave this bag for Elijah?" I asked hesitantly.

The lady smiled, "Oh! Of course! Here, give it to me, I will send it up to his room."

I handed her the bag and smiled, "Thank you."

I walked back to Alli, "Come on, let's go get good seats."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Hello Harris Hotel!" I screamed as we came on stage.

The crowd went wild and I started to get that performance adrenaline. I smiled wide at the blue eyed beauty in the front row in the short black dress.

"How are you guys doing tonight!" I screamed.

Again, everyone screamed. I looked directly at Clare and she giggled and mouth at me, "I love you."

I stuck my hand out and pressed it on my heart, hoping she saw I loved her too. I spoke into the microphone, "Alright you guys, I am going to put on the best show I can. But first I have to tell my muse, she knows who she is, that I love her with all my heart and this is all for her."

Clare blushed, and Julie was nowhere to be found, I don't even think she came. Some girlfriend she is…

That night I put my all in the show. I danced all the ways Clare likes. I sung and screamed my heart out, to her. And when the show was over, she was blushing the perfect pink blush I love.

I said one final thing to the audience, "Thank you guys for coming out, you have been a great crowd! I love you and goodnight!"

Then we walked off the stage and I went to go find a man. I found a guy dressed in the hotel uniform, "Sir!" I shouted.

He turned to me, "Elijah! Great show, you were fantastic."

I smiled, "Thank you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I asked.

He smiled, "Of course sir, what can I do for you?"

I pointed over at Clare as she talked with Alli over a few shots, "Do you see that beautiful blue eyed girl right there?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was taking shots out of a slender clear glass when one of the hotel workers came up to me, "Are you Clare?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

The man looked at Alli, "I need to speak with you"

Alli shook her head, but I nodded, "I'll see you later Alli."

She sighed, "Alright, I am going to go find those Torres boys." And she disappeared.

The employee smiled at me, "Miss Edwards, it is Mr. Elijah's wish that you do not drink anymore tonight, he wants your undivided attention. And he wishes for me to send you up now and to give you this." The man hands me a single blue rose twisted with a dark green rose. I blushed and then he handed me a velvet box, "He wishes you open this."

I smiled, "Thank you." I opened the box and there was a room key. The man spoke once more, "He wishes you there right now, room 303."

The smiled at me and walked away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I made my way up to the room and slid my key into the lock. I could not believe Eli did all of this for me tonight. I could not wait it kiss him all over.

I unlocked the door and entered the room.

I gasped. Eli had truly out done himself.

The room was lit with just candles. Soft music played in the back ground, but it was not a CD. I walked over the bed and sat down next to Eli as he played his guitar and sang:

A/N: I do not own this song, I'll Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab for Cutie

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I smiled as Eli trailed off, "And I'll follow you into the dark…"

"Oh Eli…" He put his old acoustic guitar down and I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

He held my waist tightly, "Clare?"

I pulled from the embrace and Eli gripped my hands, "Clare Edwards. I have known you for a while now and I have loved you since the day I met you. I never ever thought you would go for a man like me, but you did. I love you, and I am sorry for the way things are now. I promise you I will do my best to love you and to truly show you that."

"Eli…." I cupped his face and brought his lips to mine. Eli wrapped his arms around my neck, but quickly broke away, "Shit, I'm all sweaty, can I go take a shower first?"

He got up, but I grabbed his arm, "No, come here." I patted the bed.

Eli sat down against the headboard and I climbed in his lap. No matter how sweaty he was, he was all mine tonight, he could shower in the morning.

Eli's hands rested on my hips, "Eli. I love you. If I did not love you I would never in a million years be doing this, but I am. And you smell good, you smell manly."

Eli chuckled lightly, "It will only take a minute to shower?"

I shake my head, "No. I want you like you are. And thank you, for earlier, the concert and then the song, I loved it, and I love you."

I squeaked as Eli grabbed my waist and flipped us over so he was on top, "You my dear asking for trouble…"

I blushed, "I like trouble, it brought us together."

Eli smirked, "I like you."

"Well I love you." I retaliated.

Eli pressed his lips against mine, "And I love you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare was very eager tonight. I was too, but I did not want to show it. It had been a while since the last time I made love to her.

I began to kiss down Clare's neck as she laced her hands in my hair. I was getting down her cleavage when she pushed me off of her, "Wait! I have a surprise for you!"

"What?" I asked as she ran from the bed.

She started looking around, "Where is my bag?"

I got out of the bed and pulled it from the closet, "Here."

She took the bag from me and disappeared into the bathroom.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare came out from the bathroom and blushed. I looked her up and down and smiled wide. She was wearing a black lingerie top with ruffles by her breasts and ruffle panties. She looked amazing.

"Clare…." I smiled.

She giggled, "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "You have looked amazing all night, now especially."

Clare smiled, "I know you try so hard to make everything special for me, and I just want to do something for you."

I took her hand, "I love it, and now I want to please you my dear."

She walked back to the bed with me and I crawled on top of her.

I went back to kissing her where I left off. I pressed a soft kiss the exposed skin of her cleavage. I reached around her to the ties of her lingerie and I whispered, "As beautiful as you look, may I take this off?"

Clare nodded, "Please…"

I flipped her over under me and pulled at the ties of her lingerie. Once it was off, she turned back over shyly. I slid my hands from her waists to cup her bare breasts. She moaned, "Mm Eli…"

I squeezed her breasts gently. Clare tugged on my hair, letting me know she wanted more. I pinched her nipples between my middle fingers and my thumbs. Clare jerked at my hair, "Oooo!"

I chuckled and sucked on one of her breasts, "E-Eli!" She cried out.

I moved my mouth over to the other one and began to nip at her nipple. Her knee brushed up against my erected length and a moan slipped from my throat, "Clare…"

She blushed, "Eli….please…."

I nodded; I had teased her by not giving her what she wanted for almost a month now. She did not deserve to be teased; I was going to pour my heart and soul into loving her tonight.

I slipped my tongue out from my lips and licked, sucked, and nipped my way down to her abdomen. I nipped at it and chuckled at her twisted moans, "Oh Eli! Please…."

I slipped my fingers in the hem of her lingerie, but she stopped me, "Wait!"

"Yes?" I asked.

She blushed, "You are wearing way too much clothing…"

I smirked, "How naked would you like me Clare?"

Her blush deepened, "Completely…?"

I chuckled and kissed her lips, "Only for you darling."

I stood from the bed and slipped off the vest I was wearing. I pulled off the heavy metal tee shirt I was wearing and got my jeans off quickly. Clare giggled and cheered, "Come on baby take it off!"

I swung my hips a little to please her before she reached over and jerked my boxers down. I blushed as she pulled me back to the bed.

I kissed her lips, then her abdomen before my head slipped between her legs. She blushed a little and I felt her legs close a little. I reached up and held her legs open as I pulled my head up, "Are you okay?"

She blushed, "Sorry, you know I get embarrassed…."

I smiled, "Don't be, you are beautiful. Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, "No."

I nodded and brought my head back down, hoping to bring her pleasure.

I slipped a finger inside her and she moaned, "Eli…"

I began to pump that finger as I softly sucked on her clit. I moaned against her and the vibrations made her wriggle in need, "E-Eli!"

I moved my fingers inside her faster, curling and uncurling them. Her hips bucked against my hand, "Please….Eli!" She moaned.

I pulled my fingers out of her and started to move my tongue inside her. Clare's fingers pulled at the roots of my hair, "Eli!"

She came all over my tongue and I gladly licked her remaining fluids. I brought my head back up to kiss her mouth. Clare gladly excepted my kiss and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as needy hands moved all over each other's hot sweaty bodies.

Clare used her legs to flip us over. She kissed my chest and started to suck on my nipples. I moaned and gripped her hips, "Clare…."

She smiled wide and kissed down my chest. I was growing harder by the second. Clare licked my abdomen lightly. I groaned, "Clare…honey…"

She went to grab my dick, but I stopped her, "N-no, I want it to be about you." I flipped us back over, but Clare pouted, "Eli…"

I went to kiss her, but she gave me cheek, "Clare, come on."

She shook her head, "Eli it's been just as long for you as it has been for me….right?" I stopped having sex with Julie months ago so I nodded.

Clare continued, "So please?"

I shook my head, "I just want to pleasure you…"

Clare poked my chest and leaned in really close, "Eli Goldsworthy you either roll back over, open your legs and let me give you the most mind blowing blowjob you have ever had, or I am leaving."

I nodded and smiled at her, flipping back over, "Yes mam."

Clare giggled and let me kiss her lips, "That's better"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli was stressed. He had had a long week of rehearsal with the concert coming up and all I wanted was to make him feel good.

Slowly, I wrapped my tiny fist around his throbbing member. I began to move my fist up and down. Eli obviously liked it, "Oh Clare…."

I giggled and moved my hand a little faster. Eli's faces were really sexy whenever I did this. He reached up and began to play with my breasts. My toes curled, but I refused to moan, I wanted to give my attention to his cock right now.

I squeezed the pre cum oozing head and Eli groaned, "Damn it Clare…."

I giggled, "Eli…..?"

I squeezed the base as he spoke, "Y-yes?"

I blushed, "Can I go down on you?"

Eli smiled wide, "You don't need my permission Clare, but if you really would like to, I would love that."

I had never really done this before. Well, I tried once, but Eli came right away.

I nervously leaned down and wrapped my lips around him. Eli's breath caught in his throat as I gave a strong suck, "C-Clare!"

I giggled and he moaned slightly. I wondered if he liked the vibration. I started to hum to a tune of one of his songs as I moved my mouth up and down on his throbbing my member. Eli moaned and gripped my hips tightly, "More….please…"

I loved the way he begged for me. I started to stab my tongue in the pre cum coated slit. I took my tongue from that and sucked on his head while squeezing the base with my fist. I felt him grow harder and harder in my hands and I just loved it. I took a little risk at bit down the slightest. Eli shrieked, "Clare!" And he came in my mouth. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I just swallowed the sweet juice. Eli smiled wide, "Clare that was amazing…."

I blushed, "I'm really glad you liked it…"

Eli smiled wide, "Come here, I want to kiss you."

I climbed into Eli's lap and let him kiss me. His lips felt like comfort against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently flipped us over. I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Eli…I'm ready…"

Eli kissed me once more and nodded, "Um I have Fire and Ice, Her Pleasure or regular condoms…."

I had never really tried any besides regular, but her pleasure sounded appealing, "Whatever you like is best, I mean you have to wear it…"

Eli chuckled, "Clare it's your choice, what do you want to use?"

I blushed, "Well…..her pleasure sounds nice….but I don't want all the pleasure."

Eli smiles and reaches for the purple condom box, "Clare you deserve all the pleasure, but just being inside you is enough for me."

I nodded, not wanting to protest, "Okay, please just….I want you inside me…."

Eli smiled widely, "As you wish." He rolled the condom on and slipped inside me, "Eli…."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Damn it, Clare was killing me tonight…. She looked so sexy and beautiful and she gave me a blowjob and she has just been great all night.

I kissed her lips as I started to move inside her. Clare moaned against my mouth. I pumped in and out of her in a slow rate. We had only done this a few times, so I tried to go easy on her.

Clare's nails began to claw at my back. It hurt like hell, but I let it go.

She bit into my shoulder blade and I eased my strokes, "Am I hurting you?"

She nodded, "It still hurts a little, but I'm okay."

I nodded, "Should I stop and let you adjust?"

She shook her head, "N-no, keep going."

I pressed my lips back against hers and continued to kiss her lips.

After a minute, she moaned, "R-right there…"

I found her G spot. I made my thrusts a little harder as I hit the sweet spot inside her. She gripped my shoulder blades as her hips began to buck, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Eli!"

I groaned as I twisted my hips, "Fuck Clare…"

She wrapped her legs around my waist and allowed me to hit a better angle. Both of us moaned, "Mmmmmm"

"Faster….PLEASE!" She screamed as I thrust hard into her core.

I moved my hips faster at an erratic pace. Clare started to grab for things around her, trying to stabilize herself. I moved my thumb to press against her clit. She screamed, "Eli!"

I whispered in her ear, "Let go Clare."

She did. Clare orgasmed all over my fingers and it was an amazing feeling.

She knew I was not finished so she flipped us over and started riding me with force. It felt incredible!

Clare sat up and waited a few seconds before slamming down hard on my cock. I groaned as I came, "Clare!"

She collapsed next to me and grabbed a tissue. She pulled the condom off of me and threw it in the trash can.

Clare panted heavily and I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her soft naked body as close to me as possible.

Her head landed on my chest with a thud, "Eli…I'm so tired…"

I pushed her bangs from her sweaty for head and began to comb through her hair with my fingers. She did amazing tonight so it made sense she was tired.

I kissed her lips and then both of her plump pink cheeks, "You my little dear were amazing."

Clare smiled, "So were you. I loved that new condom by the way. It felt really good…"

I smiled, "I'll be sure to make this happen more, I promise."

Clare pressed her lips into my chest, "Thank you."

I smiled, "Get some rest, you did amazing and I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me tonight."

Clare smiled contently, "I love you too." She whispered before slipping off to sleep.

I spent that night just raking through her hair with my fingers and kissing her forehead. Sometimes Clare would wake up to pee or ask me for some water or tell me that she loves me, but she would always go back to sleep.

Nothing mattered beside Clare to me. Not the band. Not college. Not anything. Not even Julie, not tonight.

A/N: So….how was it?

Also, my Eli, you know who are, please be on tonight? Yes? Awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I love you all!

I know I haven't been updating much but I had a hard week plus all my final projects are either due or being assigned so please bear with me for these last few weeks. There is only three left!

If you guys like smut and a pregnant Clare with an amazing Eli check out my RP because me and my Eli write stories almost every night and most include sex. My Eli is an amazing writer so check it out.

I love you all and please send some review love to my new chapter of That Summer. We have a fight and a long talk brewing!

"_JDDCdaner1497  
><em>

_Awe yay! You have no idea what it means to me that you dedicated this chapter to me! So thank you! I love that so much! Also you better expect long reviews from me now because I now know that you love them! haha I'm evil! :D Well not really but whatever. Now onto the chapter. I already know you know that I loved it because 1 you are AMAZING and 2 you know how big of a fan I am of you and your work. I mean honestly you are just too incredible for words. I was reading some of the reviews on a different story of yours Heal me, I think. (which by the way I cried when I found out it was over) But anyway some of the reviews said that you, with your completed stories, end your last chapter adding the title of that story into the last sentence. So I did some research on your work and realized that they were right! I must say that is very creative and I love that idea! I am almost tempted to steal it. But of course I won't because I love you that much! I don't know if you have ever read my stories before but if you haven't could you? When you have time? It would honestly be heaven on Earth for me if you reviewed one of them. Even if you hate it. Though that would make me sad I still would be happy that you took the time of day to read it. I'm sorry if you have read and reviewed one of my stories and I am saying you haven't. I don't look at the names too often and I only remember certain ones. There are so many you know? Well yeah but if you ever do have time it would be much appreciated!_

_Loved this so much. Each chapter gets better and better!_

_Update soon!_

_Dang! I still need to think of something. :)"_

I love you! Such a special review! This made me smile like crazy!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling sore and tired. I pushed the covers from my naked body and got out of bed. I stretched in front of the window, not caring that it was open. I felt good today.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled and took in Eli's warmth, "Hi."

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled and kissed his strong arms, "How did you sleep?"

Eli smiled, "Amazing with you here. How about you?"

"I missed this." I clung a little tighter to my Eli.

Eli kissed each side of my neck, "I'm sorry."

I turned around to look at his beautiful naked form, "Why?"

Eli frowned, "I know this…..situation is less than ideal for you and I'm just really sorry Clare. I wish I could dump Julie I just…I'm sorry."

I nodded and let him go. Talking about Julie just spoiled my morning. I let Eli go and I walked over to my bag, "Where are you going?" Eli asked.

I grabbed some close, "To get dressed."

"Clare wait." Eli tried to stop me.

I shook my head, "Call Julie she's probably pissed."

"Why would she be pissed?" Eli asked in a confused tone.

"Because it's your anniversary Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

So let's see, it's ten AM and I have already managed to:

Piss off Clare

Piss off Julie

Be the biggest dick in the world

Awesome.

Neither Clare or Julie would take my calls. I was worried about both of them of course but more worried for Clare. In all reality I was one of the only people she really had and I didn't want her to feel like she was losing me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I decided to go over to see Clare and try to make things right. I wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her and tell her I love her. I didn't like when she was angry or hurt.

When I got to Clare's house I knocked on the door. Clare opened it as if she had been waiting for me this whole time.

Clare was wearing a small satin blue robe and her white fuzzy slippers. She frowned when she saw me, "What?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What?" She asked again.

I gently moved her from blocking the door and entered her house. I shut the front door and scooped Clare up in my arms before carrying her to her bed upstairs.

"Eli!" She squeaked.

I kissed her lips, "I'm so fucking sorry please don't be mad."

Clare shook her head, "I'm not ma-"

I cut her off, "Yes you are. I don't blame you for being mad either. I'm so sorry Clare I know this was supposed to be a special morning and I shouldn't have brought up Julie. Can I make it up to you please?"

Clare smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli tucked me under my covers and kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back darling."

I caught his hand, "Where are you going?"

Eli smiled, "I'm making things up to you. Just lay up here for a few minutes I'll be up soon."

"But Eli….What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

Eli put a finger up as if I should wait. He went into the bag he brought and pulled out a DVD box. Eli pulled out the movie Valentine's Day and I smiled, "You thought of everything!" This was my favorite movie.

Eli kissed my mouth, "It's because I love you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I quickly finished up the strawberry French toast with chocolate and whipped cream. It was Clare's favorite. I also added sausages and has browns to really make her smile. I fucked up this morning and I will be damned if I don't make it up to her.

I got up the stairs to find Clare snuggling up to her pillow and giggling. She was so fucking adorable.

"Clare?" I chuckled as I carried her a tray.

"Eli!" She squeaked, "You made me breakfast!"

I put the tray over her before jumping back in bed with her, "I hope it's okay?"

Clare smiled, "It's perfect! I can't believe you did all of this!"

I kissed her cheek, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Clare cuddled closer, "Now watch with me, this is cute."

And we started to watch the movie.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Later that afternoon Clare rolled over from her nap, "Thank you for coming over, now go see her."

"What?" I asked.

Clare nodded, "It's your annivery go see Julie."

"You really want me to?" I asked confused.

Clare nodded, "I had my time with you but Julie is your girlfriend and I hate her Eli, but you can't not see her on your anniversary."

"You hate her?" I hoped to get a no.

Clare nodded, "I hate her Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I called Julie as I drove home from Clare's house. She picked up at the first ring, "Hi baby."

"Hey Julie, happy anniversary!" I smiled but it hurt my heart knowing Clare is probably crying now.

Julie giggled, "You remembered!"

I chuckled, "Of course I remembered, be ready in five okay?"

"Okay!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Tears. I was back to sitting in my pajamas crying my eyes out. Damn Eli. He was probably out having a blast.

My phone started to ring. I grabbed it quickly, hoping it was Eli. Alli. Hmm.

I answered it, "Hey Alli."

"Clare bear we are going out tonight!" She squealed.

"What? No Alli I'm really tired…." I tried to convince her not to.

"Come on Clare please!" She begged.

I sighed. TV and ice cream and obsessively texting Eli or a night out of not being pathetic….I gave in, "Okay….Be ready in ten." I got up and started to throw together and outfit.

Alli squealed, "Trust me you won't regret it!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"You look nice." I smiled as I kissed Julie as she entered my hearse.

Julie blushed, "Thanks, okay so let's go."

"Where to?" I asked.

"I want to go to that new club Fire downtown." Julie told me.

I nodded and drove off.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we got to the club I paid the expensive cover price. Julie grabbed my hand and lead me inside, "I can't want to grind on you like hell."

It's been a long time since Julie and I had done anything sexual. Ever since my first night with Clare I haven't done more than kissed Julie's neck.

I nodded though, "Me either."

I took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Julie immediately turned around and pushed her ass against my dick. A few months ago I would have been hard as a brick but not anymore. I cared for Julie but I no longer loved her.

I held Julie's hips and let her grind against me to the beat of the hideous pop music.

Julie started to thrust against me and I did what I did best, I put on a show for her.

I thought I could easily make it through the night. I just had to dance, get her a drink, claim I'm too drunk for sex and take Julie home. Sounds like a simple plan doesn't it? It did until a spotted a very familiar curly haired blue eyed girl out of the corner of my eye.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

When we got to the club both Alli and I were excited. I hadn't been out for a good time in a long time and I wanted to just have a good time, maybe dance with a few boys. Eli wasn't my boyfriend. I could do whatever I wanted to and it was none of Eli's concern. I was a free women and I was going to have a blast tonight.

Alli pulled me onto the dance floor and started girl grinding with me. I was surprisingly okay at it.

Alli and I would drop to the floor and come up slow. The guys went wild.

I was about to take a break when someone grabbed my wrist gently. I looked up and was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, "Dance with me?"

A/N: Hmmm I wonder who that could be…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Okay I am confused. How are people already shipping Clare and Jake and Eli and Imogene? They haven't even introduced the characters so I don't get how people already ship them.

Anyways, moving on. Thank you guys all so much for the amazing reviews! I got a review from Julia the other day and I was very happy, so this chapter is dedicated to her. I love you all and thank you for being amazing reviewers!

Also expect a new story in the next week or two! I am excited about it but still need a good plan before it's ready to be written.

Leave a review please : )

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Dance with me?" A boy with breath taking blue eyes and dark eyebrows asked me in a sexual tone. He was dressed in dark was skinny jeans and a light blue button up. There was no denying he was very attractive, almost as attractive as Eli. He was a different kind of attractive though. He was less…Eli.

The stranger stuck out his big hand, "Well?"

I blushed, "Why not?"

The boy took my hand and pulled me tightly to his chest. He slipped his hands down to my hips as we began to grind to the beat of the pop music. The boy whispered deeply in my ear, "What's your name beautiful?" He asked.

I felt my face grow hot, "I'm Clare."

The stranger nodded, "I'm Declan."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

Declan Coyne. He was the dick trying to shove his hands into Clare's very short black skirt. I don't know why Clare was letting him touch her like that. I shouldn't be jealous. It's not like Clare was my girlfriend. In fact I had no claim on her at all. Not even if I wanted it.

"Eli I want a beer!" Julie called out over the music, interrupting my thoughts. When I first met Julie we were at an after party, I didn't know she liked to drink so much because everyone drank at a party, but Julie, Julie was different. Julie drank more than anyone I had ever seen.

I wrapped my arms around her and spoke in her ear, "I'll get you that beer…"

Julie grabbed my arm and laid a sloppy kiss on my mouth, "I love you."

I nodded, "I'll be right back." And I made my way over to the bar.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Hi can I get two ginger ale's please?" I asked the bar tender. I had been dancing with Declan for a while now and I was getting hot. Alli was off with Drew somewhere and Declan said he needed to check up on his sister, so I was currently at the bar seeking drinks.

The bartender smiled at me, "There you go honey." She handed me the two drinks. I spotted Declan after a quick eye sweep of the club and I was about to go over to him until, "HEY!" I gasped, spinning and splashing the creepy with my drink.

The person covered my mouth and pulled me into the family bathroom. I kicked and clawed, "Let me go! Help!"

The person covered my mouth, "Shit Clare, it's just me." A familiar deep voice said as they pressed a flip button and a light came on.

"Eli!" I smacked his shoulder, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Eli rolled his eyes and chuckled, "It's lucky where in a bathroom then." He joked. It was not funny.

I shoved his chest, causing him to stumble a little bit back. Eli caught himself, "Abusive much? You would think after this morning a little more love would be in order."

I giggled, "Hi Eli."

He smiled, stepping awfully close, "Hi Clare…"

I put my hand on his chest, but it wasn't stopping his steps as he made his way to press his face in mine, "You look damn sexy in that outfit, a little too sexy for my approval…" Eli whispered huskily.

I took a deep breath, "Eli…"

Eli ghosted his lips over mine, "Do you want me to stop…?"

"N-Ye-No." I stuttered as he began to kiss my neck. Eli's hands slipped down to my breasts, tracing the outline of them. I hated how he could affect me the way he did, but Eli always had this effect on me and that would never change.

Eli licked the skin that was showing from my low cut top, "I love you Clare…"

I groaned, "I hate her." And then I jumped him.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"!" I cried out as she sucked hard on my length. We had been in this bathroom for an hour and I had already managed to make her orgasm five times, in many different ways and positions.

I released in her mouth and Clare swallowed for me. We both tried to catch our breath as we sat against the wall of the disgusting club floor. I looked over at my beautiful Clare. Her hair was messy, her makeup had been sweated off and she was flushed, but she looked beautiful to me.

"Let me drive you home." I said to her as we stood up and redressed.

Clare shook her head, "No it's you and Julie's special night, go, enjoy, I'll be okay."

There was no chance in hell I was leaving Clare alone at this club wearing_ that_. She looked to damn perfect in that outfit to be around anyone else but me. Call me selfish, but that's what it was when it came to Clare, "No, please, we'll go get Julie, drop her off, I'll take her home and then you can come sleep at my place okay?"

Clare sighed, "It's your anniversary…"

I shook my head, "And you're my Clare, you come first."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

As we left the bathroom my arm was caught by someone. I turned around and came face to face with Declan, "Hey Clare." He smiled, "Ready for another dance?"

Eli stepped up protectively behind me, "I think she's done for the night." He growled at him as the sized each other up and down.

"Clare?" Declan asked. I hoped he didn't notice how tightly Eli kept his arm around me.

I shrugged. Declan was good looking and he was sweet, but he was not my Eli and he never would be, "I really should go, I have a curfew."

Declan chuckled, "A girl who follows the rules, I like it."

I felt my face grow hot again, "Bye Declan."

Eli and I started to walk away but Declan gently touched my shoulder, "Hey wait."

"She's got to go home." Eli growled out again.

Declan nodded, "Can I call you?"

I smiled, "Yeah, you can call." Declan pulled out his phone, "Smile, though you already look gorgeous."

I giggled and smiled and he saved my number in his phone, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Eli groaned, "Clare come on."

Declan chuckled again, "Bye…Clare."

Eli pulled my away, "Why did you give him you're number?"

I giggled, "Are you jealous?"

Eli groaned, "Let's just go find Julie."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Julie, let's go!" I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her from the dance floor. She stumbled after me, looking mad.

"Eli! What the hell!" She yelled.

I just wanted to get back to Clare, I left her by the dance floor and told her to wait for me. Once I pulled Julie from the floor her and Clare spotted each other, "What is she doing here?" Julie screamed.

I knew why she was mad. It was our anniversary and I was trailing another girl with us. It was Clare though, so I didn't care, "I'm taking Clare home."

Julie sighed, "Fine, whatever! Let's just go." And she stormed out of the club.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Bye Julie." I said as we got to her house. I was dropping her off first so I could take Clare home with me. Julie didn't look happy though.

"Why are you letting me out here?" She asked.

I sighed, not wanting to make a scene now, "Jules I have to get Clare home, she's got curfew."

Julie laughed in her pissed off laugh, "Of course she does, why didn't we just drop her off first then? Huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me with an expecting look.

I groaned, "Because you're house was closer." I looked in the rear view mirror and Clare looked upset and worried. I needed to get Julie out of the car.

Julie huffed, "No, Clare's house was closer."

I sighed, "Julie please, I'll take you out later to make up for it okay?"

Julie got out of the car, "Don't bother!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"You hurt her, you know that." Clare told me as she climbed into the front and laid her head on my shoulder, snuggling up to me.

I nodded as we drove back to my place, "I'll apologize later."

Clare sighed, she was tired. She stretched out on the seat and laid her head down in my lap, kissing my inner thigh, "Wake me up when I'm home?"

I smiled and rubbed her head, "Yes dear."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When Clare and I got to my house, I gently rubbed her head, making her curls fall to the side, "Clare" I whispered.

Clare stirred a little bit. She blinked until her big blue eyes adjusted to the new light, "Eli?"

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. Clare smiled slightly against my lips but made no effort to kiss me back, she just let my lips rest against hers. I chuckled and pulled back, "What? Are my kisses not good enough?"

"No I love your kisses, I'm just tired." Clare said as she looped her arms around my neck and let her head fall to my shoulder. She really was tired and I needed to get her inside.

"Come one Clare." I slipped my hand under her knees and picked her up. Clare squealed slightly but laid her head against me and relaxed as I made my way up to my room with her in my arms.

When we got in my room Clare whispered, "I don't have pajamas."

I nodded and set her down gently on the bed. Clare smiled cutely and curled up with one of my pillows. I grabbed one of our band tee shirts and handed it to Clare. She smiled, "Dress me?"

I chuckled and kissed her lips, "Anything for you."

I kneeled down in front of the bed, "Lean forward."

Clare scooted up on the bed, leaning forward so I could pull her shirt from her head. She blushed as she sat there in her bra and her skirt. I chuckled and kissed the skin above her breasts before slipping my arms around her and kissing her neck, "Would" kiss "You" kiss "Like" kiss "This" kiss "Off?"

Clare giggled, "No staring…"

I nodded and undid the bra, smiling slightly, "You look beautiful."

Clare blushed, "Please Eli…"

I slipped off her skirt and her wet panties and hooked her legs over my head. I could not believe she was going to let me eat her out again tonight, though I would not complain.

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to her center as both of our texting tones went off. Shit.

A/N: How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Okay so I owe you all massive thank yous! I can't believe I already have 105 reviews! I am so excited right now! You guys are amazing and thank you all so much for the love and support. It really does mean more to me than anyone could ever imagine!

**Make sure to check out my new story called: All I Want Is To Love You. And another called If You Love Someone, Let Them Go. Send some review love please? It would be highly appreciated and I don't want to go back to asking for ten per chapter. **

I love you all!

_Special Shout Outs:_

_JDDCdancer1497_

_poisoncade_

_g-hope-love-life_

_MadameDegrassi4587_

_iloveEclare3496_

_KitKat0219_

_Julia_

_TVIsMyDrug4_

_The Cliffhanger Girl_

_DegrassiMyObsession_

_I would normally give all of you individual thank you's but I'm sort of in a pinch for time so just thank you all very much I love and adore you for being such stable reviewers! Thank you thank you! Big kisses and love to you all!_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

Eli froze as our texting tones went off. We both groaned and Eli went back down on me, "Ignore it." His voice was muffled against me.

I giggled and pushed on Eli's shoulders, "Come on, it could be important."

Eli lifted his head up and wiped his mouth on the blanket. My legs fell against the bed a little hard and Eli frowned, "Sorry." He kissed both of my knees, causing me to blush.

"Better." I smiled at him. As I reached for my phone. Eli did the same thing and since our phones were on his nightstand so we smacked heads.

"Ow!"

"Fuck!" We each cried out in pain. Eli pressed his hand to his head, "I'm sorry Clare, are you okay?" Eli asked and he sounded a little frantic. My head really hurt but I'm sure his did too so I shook it off.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." I smiled weakly at him as I grabbed for my phone. Eli grabbed a phone from the dresser without looking and handed it to me. Eli and I had the same black touch screen phone so when I saw it I unlocked the phone and opened the text. When I opened it, it said from Julie, "Eli wrong phone." I said as the message loaded. Once it loaded my eyes bludged. Two words. Julie. Naked.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

Clare immediately threw my phone on the ground when she opened my text. If that phone wasn't unbreakable I would freak out!

"What the hell Clare!" I said a little too loud.

Clare looked really freaked out, "J-Julie….she she was…"

"What Clare?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed with her, trying to calm her down. Clare pointed at the phone, "S-She…"

"Clare use your words." I cooed her as I rubbed her upper back. Clare scooted close and buried her face in my chest, "Eli my eyes…"

"Clare what is it?" I asked. I knew she hated Julie but it was just a text. It may have said I love you or something but I had no idea. I saw the phone on the floor so I leaned over, grabbed it and opened the text. It was a photo of Julie I think. As it loaded I realized a lot of flesh was showing. Holy shit she was completely naked!

"E-Eli?" Clare asked.

I looked at her and frowned, "I swear I had no clue she was sending that!" I put my hands up in defense but it was very clear Clare was hurt.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "Eli you said you two weren't having sexing anymore…"

"Weren't not!" I said in my defense. Julie and I hadn't had sex in months and I planned to keep it that way until school ended and I could be with my Clare.

"Then why is she sexting you!" Clare screamed at me.

"I don't know Clare… I'll take care of it okay?" I said, trying to calm my voice. I was just as confused and freaked out as Clare but I didn't want to yell at her and give her any more reason to be upset with me.

Clare frowned, "Eli I think I should go…" Clare got off of my bed and I got up and chased after her.

"Clare wait." I caught her arm before she could walk out the door.

Clare turned to look at me expectantly, "What?"

I sighed, "Clare I'm sorry. Julie and I haven't had sex since we got together, please, just come back to bed, I'll talk to Julie tomorrow. Please Clare…I can't lose you…"

Clare stuck out her bottom lip and did the pouty face, "The second graduation is here we are ending this madness and you're breaking up with her."

"So you'll come back to bed?" I smiled.

Clare shook her head, "I have to check my text first."

I nodded and handed Clare her phone. Clare opened her phone and smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked her. I hoped it wasn't a text from that asshole Declan. I knew his reputation and it was not good, not what I wanted for Clare anyways. Declan was the kind of guy good for two things: flings and one night stands. Declan was not a relationship kind of guy. I guess that is also a good thing because if Clare meets someone willing to commit to her I don't think she would want to keep me in the picture anymore.

Clare blushed, "I'm going on a date tomorrow."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Clare?" Eli whispered as he kissed the side of my face, trying to wake me up from my sleep. Eli wasn't exactly happy with my news last night and neither of us slept because he spent the night making love to me and trying to convince me not to date Declan. I was still going on my date.

I groaned, "Eli let me sleep." I turned on my back so I was facing away from him. I pulled the covers over my head. Eli chuckled and he began to rub my sides, tickling them slightly, "Come on Clare...don't make me have to tickle you"

"Eli!" I shrieked as he began to tickled me. I started giggling and kicking my legs at him. Eli rolled his eyes and continued to tickle me as I moved closer and closer to the side of the bed, "Eli stop!" I giggled.

Eli tickled me until all of the sudden, "E-Ep!" I fell off the bed and slammed my head against the floor. It really hurt.

"Clare!" Eli hoped off the bed and knelt next to me. He cupped my head, "Clare are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off, "Eli my head…"

Eli turned my head a bit, "Do you want to go to the doctor? I'm so sorry Clare…"

I nodded, "Can you take me to the doctor? It really hurts."

I saw the sadness cloud in Eli's eyes, "Yeah, come on." He scooped me up and carried me to his car.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I was an ass. I caused Clare to get a concoction. She was currently lying in my bed and she was mad at me. Her date with Declan had to be post poned until tomorrow and I felt a little bad. Sure the idea of her dating another guy made m want to kill him but knowing Clare was mad at me was hard on me. I really loved Clare and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Eli?" Clare called out to me. I had been sitting at my desk while Clare was in my bed. She asked me to give her some space about an hour ago and I decided it was best to respect her wishes today.

I turned my head, "Yes?"

Clare blushed, "Will you come lay with me? I need a nap and I want to lay my head on your chest."

I smiled wide. No matter what she needed me. That gave me a slight ego boost. I nodded and got into bed with her, "Of course, come here." I patted my chest and Clare rested her head down.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered to her as I ran my fingers through her curls.

Clare yawned, "I'm a little better it still hurts some though."

I frowned. I hate that I hurt someone as amazing as Clare, "I'm really sorry."

Clare kissed my chest, "Just let me sleep."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

When I woke up my head felt better. I was hungry though. Eli was still awake, running his fingers through my hair. I yawed slightly and Eli smiled, "How was your nap?"

I kissed his cheek, "It was good, I'm hungry though…"

Eli nodded, "What would you like to eat?" He asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't really want food or anything heavy to make my head feel bad. It was hot so something cold may be nice. "How about some ice cream?" I asked him.

"Okay I'll go check and see if we have some." Eli kissed my forehead before getting out of the bed and heading for the kitchen.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When Eli came upstairs he came up empty handed. I frowned, "No ice cream?"

Eli shook his head, "I'm sorry we didn't have any. Can we go out? Or I can go? I don't want to hurt your head…"

"Oh let's go out!" I smiled at him, "I haven't been out for ice cream in a while."

"Okay let's go!" Eli took my hand and pulled me out of bed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I was excited to take Clare out for ice cream. I had been feeling horrible all day that I hurt Clare and I really wanted to fix it. I know ice cream would not fix it all but I know it would make Clare less mad at me.

"What flavor ma' lady?" I asked her as we stood in line. I looped my arm around her waist so I could hold her small warm body against me.

Clare paroosed the menu for a few minutes, "I can't decide between peanut butter fudge or birthday cake? What do you think?" She asked me.

I decided I shouldn't make her choose. We stepped up to order, "Can I get one strawberry and a two scoop peanut butter fudge and birthday cake please?"

Clare's face lit up, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Anything for you Clare."

The dude working there got the ice cream quickly and handed us the cones, "Ten fifty man."

I handed Clare my cone and fished out a ten and a five, "Keep the change." I told the guy.

He smiled, "Thanks dude."

"Let's go." I said as I took my cone back.

Clare licked her ice cream, "Mmm Eli this is really good."

I smiled wide, "I'm glad you like it."

Clare kissed my cheek, "I love it."

"I love you." I shot back.

Clare opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by an angry voice, "Eli! What are you doing here!"

A/N:Review if you want to know who said it

A/N: **Make sure to check out my new story called: All I Want Is To Love You. And another called If You Love Someone, Let Them Go. Send some review love please? It would be highly appreciated and I don't want to go back to asking for ten per chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for all of the amazing reviews! I am so glad this story is doing well! I love all of you and I really am glad you like this story.

Special thank you:

_JDDCdancer1497_

_poisoncade_

_g-hope-love-life_

_MadameDegrassi4587_

_iloveEclare3496_

_KitKat0219_

_Julia_

_TVIsMyDrug4_

_The Cliffhanger Girl_

_DegrassiMyObsession_

_degrassiluver15_

_elimunrochamberslover75_

_ANAHI'Simagnation_

_tottie18_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli what are you going here!" I knew the angry voice from the first syllable that fell from her lips. Julie. The universe must really hate me to have her spoil every good time I have with Eli.

Eli turned and he spotted her. Her perfect hair had fallen into crinkly waves. She was wearing back skinny jeans and a blue top that complimented her small figure. I hated that she was pretty.

"Julie? Oh um Clare and I were just…" He stopped because Julie began tapping her foot annoyingly and she raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms over her chest. The one thing I had that she didn't was boobs. I hope that wasn't the only reason he liked me though.

"What are you doing here with her?" She looked pissed, more pissed than I had ever seen and I had seen her pretty pissed off before.

Eli looked at me nervously and I bit my bottom lip because I was nervous too. As much as I wanted Eli to break up with her I didn't want a public scene and my head was still hurting I wanted to go lay down.

"Clare was over at my house telling me about her date tonight…."

Julie cut me off, "A date huh?" She looked at me with a raise eyebrow as if expecting confirmation.

"Um yeah with Declan." I said a little nervously.

Julie scoffed, "Declan Coyne? As if." She chuckled wickedly.

Eli and my jaws both dropped, "And why not?" I asked. I could not believe she didn't think I could get a date! If she only saw how Declan was dancing with me at the club she'd shut up. I hate her.

Julie rolled her eyes, "Honestly?"

"No!" Eli stepped in, "Ladies let's just cool off, I have to get Clare back she has a concoction."

Julie giggled, "Did Declan have one when he asked her out?"

That bitch. Eli's eyes budged, "What the hell Jules! Clare has never done anything to you but you're always being such a bitch to her and its not cool Jules. Clare is my best friend and if you are going to keep this up then it's over. So what's it going to be?"

Julie's jaw dropped, "Eli I'm only joking."

"Then your jokes suck, get some new ones." Eli spit out coldly.

Julie opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off this time, "Eli my head…."

"Okay let's get you home." Eli took my hands and we started walking out but Julie caught his arm, "Wait Eli can I call later?"

Eli sighed, "I don't know Jules, I need to cool off. I'll call you." And we walked out the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I'm not sure what just happened. I finally stood up to Julie. My heart was beating really fast. Clare was supporting a fresh smile when I looked down at her. "What?" I ask.

Clare giggled, "Nothing." She wrapped an arm around my lower half and pulled me close to her side. I slipped my arm around her shoulder and smiled. Maybe this is how life should be. Me and Clare. Happy as hell.

Maybe I shouldn't call Julie. Maybe I should just end it. I wonder how life would be if I could just make Clare my girlfriend. I know it would be great but I also knew Julie. She would do all she could to make our lives a living hell and I wouldn't do that to Clare.

As we were walking in comfortable silence both Clare and my phone went off so we both scrambled to answer them, "Hello?" I spoke.

"Hello?" I heard Clare's angle voice speak into her phone.

I heard a chuckled, "Dude guess what!" I recognized Adam's voice instantly. He sounded excited.

"What?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"We got a gig!" We had gigs all the time I was surprised he was so excited. Then again Adam was always weird so maybe something happened with his girlfriend...

"Okay?" I said.

"Dude you don't understand!" He practically screamed, "Black Veil Brides is in town! You remember we tried to get tickets a while back but it was sold out?"

I remembered us camping out and waiting for twelve damn hours and still no tickets "Don't bring that up." I whispered harshly.

"Don't be such a baby." He chuckled, "Anyways, their opening act got the flue or broke a leg or something, I don't remember but the point is one of the guys was watching a YouTube video and they saw one of our videos related and they watched it! They looked at our website and saw that we were located only a couple hours from where they were playing and they want us to open for them!"

No fucking way. Opening for Black Veil Brides! I couldn't do it I'd puke all over the stage!

"W-what?" I stuttered and out of the corner of my eye I saw Clare close her phone with a fresh blush on her face.

"We are opening for Black Veil Brides tomorrow! Do you know how many doors this could open for us!" He yelled in my ear.

I bit my bottom lip, "I uh-"

Adam cut me off, "No backing out because we already said yes. Look man I gotta go, be at the music room in three hours to rehearse okay? We'll give you the rest of the info there. Bye."

And the line went dead.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Hello?" I spoke into my cell phone.

I heard a faint chuckle, "Hey Clare"

Declan. I recognized the voice and smiled, "Hey Declan."

"Clare about our date tonight…."He trailed off.

I had heard this tone before. He was backing out. Julie would just love this. Once again no one wanted to date Clare Edwards. Why would they?

I took a deep breath as I felt my eyes grow wet, "If you want to cancel I-"

Declan stopped me, "Wait let me finish."

He was one of those guys that thought it was better to explain the dumping. One of those stupid guys who thought saying 'we should still hang out…as friends' or 'I just don't feel it like _that_' would make it better and it would keep them from being jerks. Wrong.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I really didn't want to sound too disappointed.

"I do want to cancel but only because I need to get some important stuff arranged tonight. I got these-"

I cut him off once again, "Listen Declan if you want to cancel you don't have to explain. Just say it okay? I don't need an explanation."

Declan laughed. He laughed! This was NOT funny, "Okay if you would rather me not explain that I got some kick ass tickets to a concert and I was hoping to post pone our date until tomorrow so I could take you with me then okay. I will keep my mouth shut."

Oops. I was so stupid! I felt my face grow hot. I whispered, "Oh."

Declan chuckled, "Are you blushing?"

"Umm." I whispered back. I didn't him to know I was blushing.

"I bet it's pretty damn cute." He said.

My blushed deepen, "Sorry I um cut you off earlier."

"It's not a problem, but I do need an answer, is it okay if I postpone? I need to arrange something for the concert and I've been on hold with this company all day. I don't think it would be fair to take you out if I have a phone glued to my head. My deepest apologizes; I wish I could take you out tonight as well." He said.

"Oh no it's okay! I'd love to go with you!" I exclaimed eagerly.

"Great! Okay well I will pick you up tomorrow at 4 okay? It's a couple hours away so we have to get going early, I hope that's alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"No that's fine!" I smiled.

"Okay Clare well I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He said sweetly.

"Bye Declan!" And I hung up my phone before a deeper blush spread over my cheeks.

"Who was that?" Eli asked.

"Declan! He canceled our date tonight so he could take me to a concert tomorrow! I am so excited." I squealed.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Which concert? Some suck ass pop group?"

I shrugged. I was so excited I forgot to ask him who he got tickets too! "I actually didn't ask. I'm sure it will be something good."

"Well I have some news for you." Eli smiled.

"Ooo! Tell me!" I slipped my arm back around Eli.

Eli smiled, "Adam got a call today from the manager of Black Veil Brides!"

"What!" I knew it was a pretty big band though I didn't like their music.

Eli nodded, "The guy said their opening act fell through and they needed a replacement. They saw our YouTube page and saw we were local. Clare we got it! This is the biggest thing that could ever happen to us!"

My eyes widened. This is so great! A gig like this could open so many doors for Eli. "No way!" I shrieked.

"Yes way! We got it Clare!" I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight hug, "Congratulations! When is it!"

Eli's face fell to a frown, "Tomorrow night."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare frowned as I told her the date. I could tell she wanted to be there to support me but I would never ask her to cancel her date. That wouldn't be fair.

"Oh um well just let me call Declan to cancel." She whispered as she pulled out her phone.

I took the phone from her, "Clare no. Go on your date, I'll be fine."

She bit her soft pink lip, "Eli I want to be there to support you…"

I sadly shook my head, "You've given me all the support I need. Please go on your date. You deserve it."

"Alright…if you're sure?" She hesitated.

I nodded, "Go on your date."

"Okay." She nodded.

I sighed, "I need to get to rehearsal, do you want to come?"

"No Alli and I are going to go shopping." She smiled.

"Okay, let's get you home or I could take you to Alli's?" I offered.

"Please?" Clare gave me her big blue eyed look.

"Of course." I smiled before taking her hand and walking her to Morty.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I felt sick as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was excited to go see a concert and spend some time with Declan but I was not happy about missing Eli's big show. This was the biggest venue he had ever played and I really wanted to be there.

I heard a knock on the door. This was it. I took a final look in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple ruffled tank with my black flats and as Alli put it "concert makeup". I looked nice but I felt horrible.

Once I got downstairs I opened the door to find Declan with a bouquet of beautiful pink roses. He smiled, "You look gorgeous."

I blushed, "Thank you."

Declan handed me the flowers, "I was going to get red but I got the pink because they matched your beautiful lips…"

My blush grew deeper, "Declan they are beautiful. Come on in, I need to grab a vase for them."

I reached for his hand and pulled him inside. He smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Hi."

I giggled, "Hi."

We walked into the kitchen and I found a vase. Once the flowers were situated I smiled, "Let's go."

We walked outside and I didn't see a car. I raised an eyebrow, "Um Declan?"

"Yes?" He smirked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Are we walking or…?"

He chuckled and pulled out his phone before punching in a number, "Ronnie? Hey could you bring the car around? Thanks man."He hung up the phone.

"You hired a car?" I smiled. He really did take this date thing seriously.

Declan shook his head, "No I did something better."

As he said that a black hummer stretch limo pulled onto my street. My eyes grew wide, "You didn't…"

"I did." He smirked.

"Declan!" I threw my arms around him, "This is amazing! I've never been in a limo before!"

"Well I'm glad your first time is with me." He took my hand, "Come on, let's go check it out."

As we walked to the limo Declan opened the door for me but I hesitated, "One question."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Who are we going to see?" I asked.

Declan smiled, "Black Veil Brides."

A/N: If I get tons of reviews we will get a good **girl fight** and possibly some **sex** backstage? What do you think? Maybe a **cheater revealed**?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for the incredible reviews! Let's keep those up okay? Thank you! This will be a long chapter so I'll keep the note short, just some thank yous **and I'd like to get to 200 reviews by the next two chapters?**

Special Shout Outs:

**eclaregoldsworthy**

**tottie18**

**JDDCdancer1497**

**iloveEclare3496**

**Ariel C. Rilmonn**

**TVIsMyDrug4**

**simplecrafter**

**Swanstream**

**ilovetaylorswift13**

**No Username Needed**

**The Cliffhanger Girl**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Black Veil Brides!" I squealed as I practically jumped out of my seat. That was who Eli was playing with tonight so I could be around to support him….with my date.

Declan raised an eyebrow, "Um do you not like them…?"

"No I love them!" I squealed. I didn't care at all about them I was in love with the opening act, "Hey will we make the opening act?"

Declan looked down at his watch, "Um I guess but I was going to take you for some coffee instead-"

"NO! I really want to see them, if that's okay?"I blushed and tried to calm down.

Declan chuckled, "You're the boss, okay."

I smiled and hugged Declan, "Thank you!" Before shooting a text to Eli.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

_**I'm coming to see you tonight! I'll be cheering from front row with Declan! I love you! Don't be nervous okay? I know you're probably panicked but relax. You have so much talent and you will be great! –Clare**_

I was a shaking mess as I opened the text from Clare but once I read through it a few times I had cooled down a bit. Part of me was nervous for the show and the other part was nervous for meeting the band. They would be coming out in a few minutes and I would get to meet my idol. As lame as it was I was excited.

Adam came into the room playing with some drum sticks. He banged them on the arm of the couch I was sitting on before jumping over my legs and plopping down next to me.

I chuckled, "Someone is in a good mood."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Man we are going to meet the Black Veil Brides! How are you not excited!"

"Nervous." I admitted. Adam was one of my best friends so I felt comfortable telling him I was nervous. He had wanted me to be with Clare from the beginning but I wasn't sure if Clare had told him anything or not. We all became friends in English class so they were close.

Adam nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder, "Eli I know you're nervous but come on, this is a Black Veil Brides concert! Eli this could be so great for us."

"I know…." I sighed.

"Adam this is going to be ten times bigger than any crowd we have ever played in front of….What if we suck?" I felt like such a girl saying this but I was nervous as hell and I knew Adam would understand.

"We won't. We will kick some serious ass." Adam chuckled before patting my back and going to greet Sav and Drew.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We stood behind the curtain of the stage as we waited for the curtain to draw back. In a few seconds we could officially say we have opened for Black Veil Brides. In a few seconds I was going to sing in front of the largest crowd I had ever sung in front of. I took one last look at my text from Clare before taking a deep breath.

As the curtains opened I looked down and the first thing I saw was my Clare…kissing Declan!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Well looks like we're here." Declan smiled as the driver opened the limo doors for us. Declan got out and reached out his hand, "Let's go…"

"Thank you." I took Declan's hand and we walked up to the Black Veil Brides poster.

"Do you want a picture?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah let's get one together."

Declan nodded and flagged down a stranger, "Hey would you mind taking a photo of me and my date?"

The stranger smiled, "Sure."

Declan wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled as we took the photo. The stranger smiled, "This is a good one."

"Wait!" Declan stopped him before he gave the camera back, "Could you take just one more?" He asked.

"Sure." The stranger smiled again.

Declan came back to me and turned me so I was facing him and as the photo took he leaned down and kissed my cheek sweetly, "There. It's perfect."

I blushed as Declan took my hand and lead me inside, "I hope you don't mind me kissing you back there, I heard that you're kind of…."

My eyes bludged. There was no way he was really going to insult me! "I'm what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Religious?" Declan hesitated, "It's not a bad thing, I just don't want to push you…"

Wow he really was great. "No, um it was good, I liked it…"

Declan chuckled, "You look cute when you're blushing. Shall we go in?"

I nodded and laced my fingers in his, "We shall."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Declan these seats are amazing!" I hugged him as we shuffled into the front row right in the center of the stage. I was happy to be here with Declan but I was secretly happy that I knew Eli would be able to see me the whole time in case he got nervous. I wonder if Julie was here…I hope not.

As Eli's band was announced I looked over and saw Declan starring, "What?" I blushed.

Declan smiled, "I'm really glad I met you Clare."

"I'm glad I met you too." I smiled.

Declan laced his hand with mine and as the lights went down he leaned into me and…he kissed me!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

After the show I was pissed. I was pissed that Clare liked him. I was pissed Declan kissed my Clare. I was pissed about the rumors because I knew Declan would try something on her. I was pissed at Julie for not showing up until after we went on. I was pissed.

I walked back to my dressing room and slammed the door shut. There was a blue couch so I stretched out of in and huffed.

Just as I got comfortable I heard a light knock on the door before it opened and a familiar blue eyed beauty opened the door, "Eli? Can I come in?"

"Clare? How did you get back here?" I smiled wide as Clare came into my room and shut the door. I got up to greet her but Clare shook her head.

"No sit down, you need some rest." Clare whispered sweetly as she made her way to the couch. I shifted so my back was against the cushions and I allowed Clare to cuddle up against me.

Her head pushed against my chest, "You were absolutely amazing tonight…"

"Really?" I smiled from the ego boost Clare gave me.

Clare nodded, "So where's Declan?" I asked her.

Clare reached over my body and took one of my hands, "He's off getting autographs for us, I told him I needed to pee."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "You're so cute."

"Oh shut up." Clare giggled as she slipped off her flats and poked my jean clad leg with her bare soft foot.

We both chuckled. I loved spending time like this. It was just simple flirting but it meant so much to me.

Clare's bare foot continued to explore my leg. It was actually kind of sexy. She used her free hand to stroke my abdomen because she knew how much it turned me on…

"Ms. Edwards are you trying to get my hard?" I raised an eyebrow and began to rub her side.

Clare giggled, "Maybe…."

I whispered huskily in her ear, "It's working…"

I flipped us over on the tiny couch so I could be on top. Clare looked up at me with hopeful eyes. We undressed ourselves quickly and I rolled on a condom that I had in my wallet. Clare giggled as her knee poked my length, "We're in a dressing room…"

"Not romantic enough?" I asked.

Clare shook her head, "No it's perfect." And I pushed into her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I giggled as Eli continued to thrust inside of me. Our clothes were strewn all across the room. Eli and I had never had sex so spontaneously, but I was suppressed how fun this was.

"Clare!" Eli cried out as I kissed his chest feverishly. He always gave me pleasure and I wanted to give him something back.

I blushed but dug into Eli's shoulders as he hit the perfect spot inside me, "Oh Eli! Harder…"

Eli nodded and began to thrust harder bringing the both of us closer and closer to the edge. Eli's hand began to rub my clit as I bit down on spots on his chest. Eli groaned, "Clare just let go!" Eli knew I was close and I knew he wouldn't release until I did.

I wrapped my legs around him and Eli increased the pace of his thrusts until neither of us could take it anymore. We both cried out, "Eli!" "Clare!"

Eli rolled off of me but he fell onto the floor. I giggled and Eli frowned, "Not funny."

I shrugged, "It was a little funny…"

Eli rolled his eyes as he reached for his boxers and slipped them back on, "Can I take you home?"

I sighed. I couldn't let him take me home. I was on a date with Declan and I had already had sex with another man. I was a horrible person, I knew that but…I didn't care. I loved Eli more than anything.

"No, I need to go find Declan actually. Is Julie here?" I asked curiously.

Eli shrugged, "Somewhere around here, she said she wanted to meet the band. She missed us performing though."

I smiled weakly, "I'm sorry…"

Eli shrugged, "its okay…hey I bet I could swing us some free food, you think you could stay for just a few more minutes? You have to have worked up an appetite?"

I blushed as I looked down at my naked form, "Yeah, I'd love some food, I'm starved."

Eli smiled and kissed my hair before grabbing a throw from his chair, "Here cover up. I'll lock the door so no one walks in on you."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Eli's neck and pulled his down for a kiss. When we pulled apart I bit my bottom lip and blushed, "I can't believe we just did that…"

Eli smirked, "It was pretty crazy eh?"

I blushed, "I really liked that…"

Eli pressed another kiss to my forehead, "I loved it."

I smiled wide, "Okay go get food, I have to get going soon…"

Eli frowned, "I know, I'll be back." He kissed me once more before walking out of the room.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I smiled cockily as I walked out of my dressing room. I felt good knowing that I always had Clare even if she dated a slime ball.

I made my way down to the concession stand as I thought about Clare waiting for me under that blanket. As I rounded a corner I heard a disgusting panting noise. I decided to check it out but as I got further down the wall I saw a couple making out…wait….Declan and Julie!

A/N: Hmmm…reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for such incredible reviews! I really want to get to 200 reviews, can we do that? I really hope so, so 200 and I'll update! Also, I have a **new story** up called **Dear Clare** and another called **Make Me Forget** and hopefully I will have another one coming soon, so **check them out and please review if you want more because I'm not sure what I want to do with them yet, maybe they will stay as one shots, so please review….**

_Special Shout Out's:_

_eclaregoldsworthy_

_tottie18_

_JDDCdancer1497_

_iloveEclare3496_

_Ariel C. Rilmonn_

_TVIsMyDrug4_

_simplecrafter_

_Swanstream_

_ilovetaylorswift13_

_No Username Needed_

_The Cliffhanger Girl_

I am going to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend **Elijahgoldsworthy5243** because I love her, she's great and so is her writing!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I smiled as I curled under the warm blanket. I can't believe Eli and I just made love in his dressing room.

I reached for my phone to make sure _**D**_eclan didn't call o_**r**_ come looking for me. My phone didn't show missing c_**a**_lls or texts so I guess he was still _**m**_eeting the b_**a**_nd…? He had been gone for a while though…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Get off of her!" I screamed as I rushed over and pulled Declan off of Julie. I shoved _**D**_eclan into the wall. I pulled my fist back to clock him but Julie stopped me.

"Eli don't!" She begged.

"Shut up!" I sc_**r**_e_**a**_med at her.

Julie had tears falling from her eyes, "Eli please, don't, I'm sorry!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screa_**m**_ed. My h_**a**_nds tugged at my hair as I began to pace back forth. So this is what it felt like to be cheated on. This is why I didn't want to tell Julie. I didn't want to hurt her….but she didn't care about hurting me.

Declan finally stepped up, "Look don't be so upset, it was just a kiss, it meant nothing."

"What about Clare! How could you do this to someone as precious as Clare?" I asked.

Declan shut up after that. Pathetic.

"I have to go. Don't you dare ever come near Clare again or I will personally rip out your balls and force feed them down your throat, got it?" Declan nodded and I started to walk away.

Julie called after me, "E-Eli wait! You're my ride home!"

"Ride with your new boyfriend!" I screamed and I walked away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

How was I going to tell Clare someone hurt her like this? It hurt knowing Julie di_**d **_this to me but I knew I dese_**r**_ved it, but Cl_**a**_re? Clare was the _**m**_ost sweet innocent girl in the world, she didn't deserve this.

I knocked lightly on the door, "Cl_**a**_re, open up."

I heard her light footsteps as she made her way to the door. Clare opened the door with the blanket wrapped round her so I could see her bare shoulders, "I thought you were bringing food?" She asked.

I sighed, "Clare we have to talk."

"Is something wrong…?" She asked as she bit down on her bottom lip.

I sighed, "Kinda… Clare I need to tell you something and it's going to break my heart saying it because you don't deserve this."

"Y-you're leaving me?" She asked.

"NO!" the word came from my mouth like a reflex.

Clare flinched at my tone causing me to frown, "Sorry, no, I'm not leaving you Clare, I love you, you and only you. Can I come in?"

Clare took my hand and pulled me into the room, "What's up?" She asked as she grabbed my button up shirt from the ground and buttoned it over her bare body.

I went out in just my undershirt to go get the snacks.

Clare looked at me anticipating what was coming. I sighed, "I saw Julie kissing someone…"

"What?" Clare asked.

I nodded, "This is why I wanted to wait, because I thought it would hurt for her to find out I was cheating, but when I saw her, with **him**…I just lost it Clare…"

Clare looked confused, "Eli who was she kissing?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Clare, she was kissing Declan…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

My heart sank as Eli said the words. I felt so disappointed. I thought Declan was a good guy but I knew I had no reason to judge him because I was a cheater too. It still hurt.

"Really?" I asked.

Eli nodded, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, "I understand why you didn't want to do this to Julie. It does suck. How are you feeling? I only went out with Declan once, I can't imagine how you feel."

Eli smiled weakly, "It's okay…I think Julie and I both knew we weren't working. I guess that means we can be together now?"

I smiled, "Yeah I guess we can…"

Eli smiled, "Hang on." He walked to his bag and pulled out his guitar pick necklace. Eli walked over to me and got down on one knee. He held the necklace in his palm, "Clare Diane Edwards, will you be my official girlfriend?"

"What!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"What do you mean official girlfriend!" Julie screamed. How did she get in here! I didn't even hear the door open!

Clare's eyes widened as I stood up. Clare immediately cowered behind me. I put my arm around her and pulled her tight to my side so she wasn't afraid.

"I knew something was going on! I just new it! How dare you scream at me for cheating when this has been happening all along! How long Eli!" She demanded.

"Look Julie-" She cut me off.

"Don't lie to me Eli! How long!" She yelled.

I hugged Clare tighter, "A while."

Julie nodded and I saw tears begin to form in her eyes, "I may have done this one thing Eli, but I do love you Eli…"

Shit. I never wanted to make her cry, "Julie look, I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

She cut me off once again, "Don't." She looked at Clare, "Enjoy him." She looked back at me, "I hope your happy Eli. And as for Miss. Saint Clare, you're a bitch and a slut."

A/N: Okay guys, I know it was short, but next chapter I have some surprises coming…


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! So guys I'm really sorry I know I've been really MIA lately and I am sorry. During the school year I will be writing at the very max three stories at a time. I will probably update once a week but that's all I can really do. But if you guys want mini stories check out my RP, the link is on my profile.

Instead of special shout outs I will be doing a question. Whoever's answer is right or cutest or funniest or whatever will get the chapter dedicated to them. I will do a list of thank you at the end of the story. I love you all! **Today's question:**

**What's your best memory from this summer? **

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

Clare's face fell as Julie stormed off. I know Clare hates her but I knew no matter who said it those words would hurt Clare and she didn't deserve that, I deserved it but not someone as sweet and precious as Clare. Clare was an angel she never deserved to be yelled at especially not by Julie. I was so angry at her for saying something like that. Julie cheated too I wasn't the only one.

I wrapped my arms around Clare and pulled her tight to my chest, "Hey don't worry about it, let's get you home okay?"

Clare nodded against me and she wiped a tear that fell from her cheek. I kissed the stained skin, "It's okay Clare, she's angry, she'll cool off, but we can be together now."

Clare smiled, "I know." She whispered but I could tell she was still upset.

I laced my fingers with Clare's, "Come on, let's go home." And I walked her to my hearse.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

The ride home was silent. Eli just stroked my hand with his thumb but no words needed to be said. We had a long night, we just needed some sleep.

When Eli pulled up in front of my house I shook my head, "No, not here."

Eli raised an eyebrow and waited for me to clarify, I did, "Can I sleep over with you? I need you tonight."

Eli smiled and leaned over to kiss my temple, "I'm happy to be needed, sure, you can sleepover. Do you want to go grab some clothes?"

I shook my head, "I'll wear yours."

He nodded, "Okay let's get you home."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I helped Clare out of Morty and I carried her into the house. She looked sleepy and she loved when I carried her.

When we got inside I asked her, "Bed or couch?"

Clare shrugged, "Bed?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "You're really sleepy aren't you baby?"

Clare giggled, "I've had a long day…."

I nodded, "I know, come on, let's go cuddle." And I carried her up the steps.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I set Clare down gently on the bed, "Clare?" I whispered as she cuddled up to my pillow.

Clare mumbled, "Mm?"

I chuckled, "Would you like me to get you something to sleep in?"

Clare nodded, "Yes please."

I reached into my drawer and grabbed her a band tee and a pair of sweats she cut off into long shorts a while ago.

Clare took the clothes and changed quickly while I stripped into boxers.

"Come to bed?" Clare asked me with a cute tone in her voice.

I smiled and kissed her cheek before crawling into bed with her, "I'm going to call CeCe okay? She'll wonder why you're in bed with me."

Clare nodded and pulled my closer to her by the front of my shirt. I rubbed gentle circles on her lower back as I talked into the phone, "Hey mom…."

"Hey baby boy! How was the show!" She exclaimed.

"Mom please keep your voice down, Clare's asleep." I whispered.

"Clare?" CeCe asked, "Why is Clare with you so late?"

"I'll explain when you get home I just didn't want you to be shocked." I told her.

"Okay baby boy, I trust you just be careful with her okay? I don't want her parents coming after me." She said.

I nodded, "Okay, I should go, thanks mom." And I clicked off my call.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I cuddled into Eli's chest and listened to the vibrations as he spoke to his mom. I was tired and his voice hummed me to sleep like the sweetest lullaby.

I felt his abs muscles contract as he put his phone on the night stand and rewrapped his arms around me protectively. The last thing I remember before drifting off was hearing him whisper, "I love you Clare. I'm sorry I put you through so much but I love you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey Clare." Eli whispered in my ear.

I blushed and flipped over to face him but ended up giving him a kiss on the lips, "Morning."

Eli chuckled as he tickled my sides lightly, "Morning beautiful."

I smiled and wrinkled my nose as he tickled me. Eli smiled his beautiful genuine smile, "You're so cute in the morning' but CeCe made us breakfast and we're skipping school."

"Why are we skipping?" I asked him.

"I have a feeling Julie is planning something bad and I just want you to take a day off to relax. We will watch some movies and eat takeout food for lunch. I just want you to get a day off. You deserve it Clare." He said honestly, causing me to smile so wide because I knew how lucky I was.

I yawned, "That sounds lovely."

Eli smiled sweetly, "Okay I'll tell CeCe to put it in the fridge, she can heat it up later, get your sleep."

I smiled, "Your read my mind." And I drifted back to bed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

After another few hour nap Clare woke up. She smiled when she saw me, "I'm hungry."

"I have your food." I handed her a tray of food, causing her to smile wider.

Clare took the tray from me before taking my collar in her hands and kissing my lips sweetly, "I could get used to this wake up call." She giggled.

I smiled wide knowing I could make her happy before I settled next to her and brought Clare into my side. Her head fell to my chest as she snacked on her breakfast.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked between bites.

"While you were asleep I had breakfast with CeCe." I told her.

Clare nodded, "Eli what if Julie tells people things about me that aren't true…?"

I sighed. I know Clare was worried about this, "I'll protect you. Don't worry about Julie. I know her and I know she'll try to get her revenge but she'll get over it. Please don't stress about it okay?"

Clare looked up at the sincerity of my eyes and she nodded, "Okay."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Mmm Eli…" Clare moaned as my hands snaked up her shirt. My parents went out for lunch and the second they closed the door Clare had attacked me. It was cute when her hormones raged.

Clare bit her bottom lip as my tongue grazed her neck. Her soft fists curled in my hair and she tugged, "E-Eli."

I chuckled, "Shhh, I'll take care of you."

Clare's swollen breasts spilled out of her bra as I pulled off her shirt. She groaned in need as my hands cupped her breasts. My thumbs grazed her nipples and Clare's hips bucked with desire, "Please Eli…don't tease me."

I chuckled and slipped off her remaining clothing, not wasting anytime. Clare stripped be in a matter of seconds, her eyes dilating as they fell to my cock.

"Like what you see?" I asked her.

She blushed but surprised me by seizing my errection in her hands, "Either you do something with this," She gave me a firm squeeze, "Or I will."

I raised an eyebrow and decided to challenge her, "I'll take the latter."

Clare giggled and kissed my lips before throwing a leg over my waist. She aligned herself with my dick and slowly lowered herself on my length. "Oh…" She moaned as she sat down on me.

My thumbs rubbed her hips as she bounced on me. Her huge breasts bounced in my face and I did everything I could not to release too quickly.

Clare giggled as she watched my face contort in pleasure, "What's the matter Elijjjah?" She dragged out the syllables before she climbed off of my lap.

"What did you do that for!" I freaked out as my balls throbbed.

Clare giggled, "You said you'd take care of me mister. So go for it."

I rolled my eyes and crawled on top of her. I poked her center with my dick a few times causing her to squirm, "Please Eli?"

"Please what?" I asked.

"You know…" She blushed.

"I want you to say it." I demanded.

Clare turned a deep red, "I want you inside me."

I smirked and kissed her lips, "That's my girl."

I pushed into Clare and we both groaned. I thrust myself at a fast pace inside her as she kissed my lips with need. Her legs wrapped around my bare waist and she squeezed as she ripped her lips away, "I'm so close!" She breathed heavily.

I groaned, "Cum for me Clare…"

Clare's breath picked up as my thrusts got harder. She clung to my neck as she finally released, "Eli!" She screamed in pleasure.

Her screams were so hot. I finished with her, moaning in her mouth. As I pulled out Clare cringed a little, possibly from soreness.

I lay down next to her on the bed. Clare's head dropped to my chest, "I'm sore…" She sighed, causing me to feel bad.

I slipped my hand between her legs and rubbed her softly, "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, "It's okay, it was worth it." She kissed my lips and pushed my hands away, "Sorry."

I nodded, "It's okay, I don't want to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around my bare waist. My muscles contracted at her familiar touch. I looked over at her beautiful face, "Your so beautiful Clare. I love you."

Clare blushed, "I love you too."

I smiled in happiness and kissed her damp hair, "Why don't we take a nap and then hop in the shower? I'll take you out to dinner later."

Clare smiled, "I'd love that." And she fell asleep.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Can you hand me my panties?" I asked Eli as I dropped my towel, clasping my bra together.

Eli reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of the underwear I kept here. His parents thought we were just best friends so they let me sleep over.

"How about these?" He held up a black satin thong. I knew for a fact that was NOT mine.

"Eli!" I shrieked, "Those are NOT mine!"

"I know I bought it for you, what do you think?" He asked.

I blushed, "Um I guess I can wear it…."

Eli handed me the thong and I slipped it on. He smiled in satisfaction, "It looks great."

I rolled my eyes, "Just get dressed lover boy."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we arrived at the taco restaurant down the street Eli kept me close to his side. He was more protective today but I understood why.

"I'll order if you get a booth." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "Two tacos extra sour cream." I kissed his cheek and skipped off for a booth. When I found one I scooted in and pulled out my phone to tell my parents I probably would stay with Eli again. They didn't care if we spent the night together as long as it was just as friends.

As I dialed the number I was caught off guard by a familiar voice, "How's my favorite whore today?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone! Guys I'm so sorry! I have been really busy lately with school. I love you all for reviewing me! I want you all to know I am always here though. I message with a few of you on here every day and I check my account at least three times a day for messages, so if you just want to talk, shoot me a message. Also, I'm on AIM and sometimes if I am working on a chapter I'll send you a little teaser from it. My AIM account is missblueyedclare be really careful about spelling because I only use one e for blueyed. Once again I am so sorry! Review please!

Also my boyfriend has been bugging me to update so I'm dedicating this chapter to my ry.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I grumbled at the sound of Julie's voice. "Excuse me?" I asked, shocked at her statement. Her wicked fingers twilerled together and a satisfied grin spread over her face.

She nodded, "You heard me. Are you enjoying all your time with Eli?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Eli and I had all the time in the world. Whatever scheme she cooked up couldn't keep us apart, we loved each other.

Julie just shrugged, "I don't know…something tells me Eli won't be sticking by your side too much longer."

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off with a sickly wave, "Chow."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I watched Julie walk away from Clare and I had to clench my fists to keep from intervening. I knew whatever she said had probably upset Clare and I didn't like that, I didn't like it one bit.

"What happened?" I asked as I slid into the booth Clare had picked.

She shrugged and reached for a taco, "Julie was just trying to phyc me out or something? I don't know?"

I nodded, "Don't let it get to you okay?" I reached across the table, took both of Clare's porcelain hands and kiss them, "Nothing can keep us apart, I love you."

Clare blushed and bit into her taco, "I love you too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare we have to go!" I called from the downstairs floor of her house. She finally told her mom we were a couple. Her mom was surprisingly happy with the news which made me happy.

"I'm here!" Clare called out as she ran down the steps zipping her skirt, causing her to stumble and trip. I caught her before she took a nasty fall, "Hey." I smirked.

She blushed, "Hey."

I chuckled and laid a soft kiss on her temple. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I loved holding Clare, she was so warm and so light and she always smelled like flowers.

"Okay drop me." She asked.

I nodded and set her down on her feet, only to pull her into my chest. She buried her face in my chest and sniffed, "You smell nice."

"So do you." I complimented her, "Come on, go grab your lunch and we'll head out to school." I knew school would be hell today, but we couldn't afford to skip.

Clare groaned, "I don't want to go…" She grumbled as she walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed her, "Clare we have to go."

She fished her lunch out and I helped her onto the counter. She opened her legs for me and I stepped between them. Our fingers intertwined together and we both let teenage grins take over our faces, "Come here." She whispered and moved her index finger in a come hither motion. We both chuckled and I leaned close so Clare could pull my face to hers with her tiny soft hands.

Our tongues battled and her legs pulled me closer to her. She parted our lips slightly, "Stay here with me…."

I groaned at the feeling of my pants tightening as the lust in her voice was obvious. Clare whispered, "Please? We can do…" She pulled me close for a passionate kiss, purposely pushing her hips in mine, "This." She whispered.

I groaned and her hips pushed needy into mine. Who was I to reject Clare when it came to sex?

"Please Eli?" She whispered as her dainty finger traced the obvious erection pulsing in my tight black jeans. I was getting rather uncomfortable at the throbbing feeling. I had to give in, "Here?"

"No." She shook her head, "My bed."

We had never done it in her bed. I wanted to. "Just one day…"

"I'll make it worth your while…" She giggled sweetly.

I shrugged, "What the hell?"

She shrieked and kissed my lips, "Race you!"

Clare hopped off the counter and ran off, but not fast enough for me not to smack her butt. She glared and ran but I caught her in second. My arms wrapped around her and the passion took us in a swift kiss. I scoped her up bridal style and began to carry her while she kissed my neck with desire. I groaned and tried to maintain balance as I walked. She gave one last suck before slowly unbuttoning my shirt and lapping at the skin softly. My shirt was discarded and she went for my belt, giving my erection a hard squeeze, "Shit Clare that felt good…."

Clare smiled, "Well then you'd better hurry getting me to the bed."

I chuckled, "I like the way you think."

I opened her door and practically threw her on the bed before I crawled on top of her. She looked so radiant under me. She was flushed and her hair was a mess but she was so beautiful, "I love you Clare."

She blushed, "I love you too Eli."

I kissed her lips as I pulled up her shirt. She sat up and let me remove it from her body. Her breasts bobbed, "Wow."

"Don't stare." She commanded.

I shook my head, "Your beautiful Clare."

I let my course hands slip to her back as I undid her light purple bra. She kissed me while I did this. When the bran was gone I worked my lips against hers while I nudged her hips. She got the hint and lifted them so I could remove her skirt. Once it was gone I slipped the tips of my fingers in her white panties. She shivered and I smirked loving how I could get her to react, "Can I?" I asked.

Clare nodded, "Please."

I snaked her panties down her body but before I could ogle her naked form Clare made us flip over, "You are wearing way too much clothing." She pressed her lips to my chest once before sliding my skinny jeans down my legs, my boxers following them.

Clare's eyes widened at my cock and she whispered, "So big…"

I couldn't resist pulling her down by her neck to kiss me, "I love when you say things like that."

Clare giggled and gripped my dick, "I love when this is in me."

I groaned as she began pumping her first and my erection grew. Her fist tightened, "Clare" the moan slipped from my mouth.

She took the ego boost as she slipped down a little. Her mouth wrapped around me and she sucked hard. I groaned as she bobbed her head and her hands, created a perfect pleasure for me.

Her hand squeezed but I knew I was getting close so I pushed it off. She nodded because she knew I was close.

I cupped her butt as we kissed with fire. God I loved loving Clare.

I flipped us over, "Your turn."

She smiled and shyly spread her legs. I rubbed her thigh with my thumb, "Don't be shy Clare, I love doing this to you…"

"Really?" She marveled.

I pushed one of my fingers in her before whispering, "Really."

She bit her bottom lip as I moved my fingers with skill in and out of her. I wanted to hear her sweet moans, "Don't be shy."

She nodded and a moan fell from her mouth, "Mmm Eli…"

That's what I like to hear. I scooted down on the bed and went down on her. "Eli!" She shrieked, caught off guard as I sucked her clit with force. My fingers quickly moved and she panted my name like a chant.

As she got closer I liked to get her off so I removed my fingers and pushed my tongue inside her. It moved at an erratic pace until she couldn't take it and she lost it, "ELI!"

I smirked in victory as she fell back against the bed, panting like she had run a marathon. She surprised me when she pulled me into a hot kiss while her hand searched frantically for a condom. She found one and I heard the foil rip open.

I was about to take the condom from her but she shook her no, "I want to do it."

I nodded and held my hands up, "Go ahead."

She rolled the condom on me and threw her leg over my waist. She got ready to settle on me but I quickly stopped her, "I have a better idea."

Clare raised an eyebrow as I got out of bed. We never experimented with positions so this could be fun. I tugged her legs so her bare butt was against my thighs. Her legs hooked over my shoulders and her face curled into a smile, "Oh."

"Is this okay?" I asked.

Clare nodded, "Please…"

I pushed into her and she groaned, "Oh Eli…"

This position felt fucking amazing! I could get much deeper into her and it felt really good.

I began to move in and out of her. Clare couldn't do much besides lay back and enjoy so I reached down and took her hands in mine so she would feel a little better.

As I was thrusting I think I found her spot because she cried out, "Oh ELI! Right there!"

I slowed down just for fun. She groaned in frustration, "Eli please! Don't make me beg."

I nodded and gave her a kiss before picking up my pace. I watched her face contort in pleasure as our bodies moved together, "Oh!"

Her angel voice rang out as she got closer and closer. I reached down to rub her clit and help the process. Her legs tightened around me, "Oh Eli!"

I knew she was almost there so I gave it one hard thrust and we both came, "ELI!"

"Clare!" I cried out.

Her face spread in a grin as she caught her breath, "That was….amazing."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"I'll see you after class?" I asked Clare. We actually went to school today. We were currently outside of her chem. class holding hands. Most people had figured out we were finally a couple and I wasn't too concerned with Julie, I actually hadn't seen her.

"Yeah I'll come find you." She smiled. I looked into her deep blue eyes and I didn't want to let her go but I knew I had to.

I brought Clare in for one last loving kiss before sighing, "Go, go before I change my mind."

She giggled once and disappeared into class.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I decided to go back to my locker and grab my book, I was already late so I might as well come prepared.

When I got to my locker I saw Julie waiting for me. I groaned, "Go away."

She frowned, "Eli I know you hate me but we have to talk."

"About what?" I huffed, "Look Julie, I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well I don't want to say anything to you! You cheated first. But Eli, this is an emergency." She begged.

I had never heard her sound so serious so I nodded, "Fine what it is?"

Her face lit up and she took both of my hands, "Eli?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! So I have become obsessed with **American****Horror****Story** and I started a role play, if you have any interest in being in it, message me on my tumblr, not on here, my tumblr like is on my author page. All characters are open except Violet and Tate. Thanks everyone!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

My heart sank to the floor with Julie's words. This isn't possible. We haven't had sex in four months. She didn't look pregnant. She just couldn't be, not now, it would ruin everything.

"Eli? Did you hear me? We're going to have a baby!" Julie smiled in exciment. I couldn't believe she seemed happy! This baby was going to ruin my life! Clare would never forgive me for this!

"We can't. Not now. This isn't possible, we were always safe. We haven't in months!" I screamed at her. She flinched but I was too freaked out to apologize to her.

Julie took off her coat and revealed her tight sweater. Her breasts were a little bigger and I guess her tiny figure looked a little bigger but she did not look pregnant. Jules smiled, "You don't usually show until the fifth month. I guess the condom broke."

"And it's…mine?" I whispered.

"Of course it's yours" she hissed, "You were the one that had been cheating the whole relationship, I only cheated once you asshole."

I sighed, "Jules…when did you find out?" I asked softly, unable to wrap my mind around this. She just couldn't be having a baby. Not when things were this good between Clare and I.

Jules shrugged, "I don't know. I missed a couple periods and I went to the doctor a few weeks ago and it was confirmed."

"You've known for weeks!" I yelled. Jules flinched but I didn't care. This was just all too much.

"Eli would you just lower your voice? Yes, I'm having a baby, your baby, you need to take responsibility." She hissed at me.

I shook my head, "This is just too much Jules, I can't do this. I'm sorry." And I left.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Baby boy?" CeCe whispered as she came into my room. I had been in here for hours and I wasn't planning to come out. Ever.

I sighed, "Mom?"

"Yes?" She asked as she rubbed my shoulder, but I just couldn't find any comfort in it.

I took a deep breath. If I told her…God. She was going to freak out. My parents liked Julie, they did, but not that much. They thought she could be…well creepy.

"She's pregnant mom."

"W-what?" I had never seen my mom truly shocked until this very moment. She really was though, shocked.

I nodded, "Julie. She's pregnant."

"Oh my God." CeCe's face was pale. I had never seen her more shocked and terrified in her life. My parents had always been pretty laid back and I wasn't expecting her to be so shocked. Mad, or maybe happy, yes, but shocked? No.

"Mom I don't know how it happened. We always used condoms and I never thought one had broken so I just…mom?" CeCe was completely quiet. She was never ever quiet.

CeCe nodded, "She can move in. But you kids shouldn't get married. I know you broke up Eli and I know you and Clare have been doing something. But Clare needs to know and she needs to know now. We have enough money to support the baby and we can still send you and Julie to college, but if you keep this baby, it is yours and hers. Your father and I won't be responsible okay?"

My eyes widened. From her shock I didn't expect her to be okay with this, "Really?"

She nodded, "I will tell your father okay? But I need you to tell Clare okay? She needs to know."

I sigh, "It's going to kill her. I don't know if I can take the look on her face when I say it. Any advice."

CeCe gave me a sympathetic look. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to my forehead, "You got yourself into this one baby boy."

I nodded, "I'll be back in an hour or so." I grabbed my jacket and made my way out of the room, but not before I saw CeCe let her face fall into her hands and she sighed in frustration.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare…?" I whispered as I stood in her doorway. Her mom let me in earlier but I spent at least fifteen minutes pacing in her hallway, freaking out. I didn't want Clare to hate me, but how could she not? I got a girl pregnant she hated and she is going to freak out.

Clare looked up from her book, The Lucky One, and she smiled at me, "Hey, come in."

I came into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Clare went to wrap her arms around me, but I stopped her, "Clare I have to tell you something…"

"What's wrong?" She asked me softly. Clare set her book down on her night stand as I glanced around her room, probably for the last time. After I told her about Jules, she was going to hate me. And that might kill me, but I had to keep it together, for the baby, my baby.

I sighed, "Clare Julie talked to me earlier and she told me something. Clare before I say anything I need you to know I love you and I'm so sorry for this mess, but it's happening and I just don't know if there is anything I can do to make it better other than to apologize."

"Eli…" Clare frowned. I could already see hurt forming in her eyes and I hadn't said anything. She tried to take my hand but I refused it. I didn't deserve her comfort.

"Julie is pregnant. We haven't had sex since you and I did the first time, but she found out a few weeks ago and Clare I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, I'm lost and I can't just leave her alone but I can't lose you Clare, I just can't. I love you, please, please don't hate me." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Clare, her words seemed to come out as fast as mine without hesitation, "Get out."

My heart sank. I was hoping Clare of all people would understand. "W-what?" I asked, unable to believe my ears.

Clare's eyes filled with tears and I knew she was fighting them, "Get out you sick bastard! I never want to see your sorry face again! I hate you!"

"Clare no…please don't….I need you!" I cried for her but her face reminded unchanged. Clare hated me. The girl I loved with all my heart hated me.

Her voice was laced with venom as she made her choice, "I'm serious Eli, get the fuck out. I hate you!"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Check out my American Horror Story RP, miserablyviolet(dot)tumblr(dot)com also please review! I promise it will get better but only if I get reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So who hates me right now? I'm assuming most of you do, but just stick with it okay? Drama is fun, if it was all fluff you would get bored. I love you all!

**I really wanted to thank all of you that take the time to private message me. I've gotten to know a few of you personally and I am really glad I get that chance because I really love you. I love that you guys feel like you can message me and get to know me personally; it's really something special for me. I have to thank:**

**TurboWiz70, JDDCdancer1497, Elijahgoldsworthy, LoveIsAlwaysLouder, MadameDegrassi4587, and elimunrochamberslover75. I wanted to thank them specifically because I've really gotten to know them and I do love them very dearly. Thanks everyone!**

Review please!

Oh and this chapter is specially dedicated to: **theonlyeligoldsworthy**someone very special to me that's harassing me to update : P

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

She left. She actually hates me. Clare, my Clare, actually hates me.

My chest tightened as the thought continued to grow in my brain. After how much I loved her she hates me? I know I deserve it but it just doesn't seem fair. How can I have a baby with a girl I'm not in love with and hurt the girl I love more than anything?

Fuck. I needed to call Jules. Even if I didn't love her, this was my baby and I was going to love him or her no matter what.

I picked up my phone and tried to calm my shaky hand. Clare. She was my wallpaper. Her sitting on my bed, in my shirt, reading my story. If there was ever a picture that perfectly captured her beauty, it was this one. God I'm so fucking stupid.

"Jules?" I tried not to let her hear to scratchiness in my voice. She didn't deserve to know this was hurting me.

Her voice though, it was happy as ever, "Hey baby daddy."

"Not funny," I snarled, "Look I know we both aren't thrilled with each other or what's going on, but this is my baby too and I want to help. CeCe said you could move in if you want. I'll get a job. We can take care you."

"You'd do that?" She whispered to me.

I bit down on my lip. I never thought I would be getting into this with Jules. How could we be parents? I was so screwed up and Jules was a nutcase and kind of a bitch at times. With Clare I knew if she was ever pregnant she would be a good mom. She was so secure but so good, everything would be okay if she was pregnant. But with Jules I really didn't know.

"Of course I'd do that." I tried to reassure her, "But Julie this is just all for the baby okay? We can't get back together or anything okay?"

I heard her scoff from the other side of the line, "To be with her right? Clare is seriously going to be with you while I have your baby? She's more pathetic than I thought…"

"Julie shut up. I love Clare with all my heart and you won't say a damn bad thing about her ever again. I fucked up, Clare didn't cheat, I did. No, I'm not with Clare, but I'm not with you either okay? I'll be by in a few hours to pick you up, have your shit packed and I'll load it." And then I hung up on her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli where are you going? Your room was over there." Julie pointed to my room as I passed it, holding her bags which were so heavy it felt like she shoved a thousand babies in them.

I shook my head, "You're not sleeping in my room. I have a guest room for you and Bullfrog will give you his music room for a nursery, but we can't paint it because when we go to college I'll get us a place and we can do a better nursery."

Jules whined, "Eli what if I get sick or my back hurts or I can't sleep! You are the father of this baby that means you have to be with me twenty four seven! If something goes bump in the night you will be there."

I nodded and opened up the door to the guest room, "I'm right across the hall if you need anything, but you're not jumping into bed with me. My mom made you an appointment with the doctor to get checked out and to talk about safety precautions, but I'm not doing adoption. I understand if you don't want to keep the baby, but Jules please just don't get an abortion, I'll take all the responsibility as long as you don't abort." This may not have been planned, but I was a firm believer in no abortions, I wanted to take care of my kid and I know I can.

Jules smiled at me. It was a light smile, but a smile that reminded me of the girl I fell in love with, "You really want this baby don't you?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be so mean to you. I know we are in this together, but I need you to know I love Clare. That's not going to change. Feel free to date anyone you want, but it won't be me. I'm here, I always will be, just not like that."

She nodded, "I'm a little tired, I'm going to take a nap."

I nodded but as she walked away I noticed something in her eyes. Sadness. Her smile was gone and she looked hurt. I don't know what I said, but I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't. This was all my fault and I needed to own up. Hopefully someday Clare will understand. Hopefully someday soon.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"How is she settling in?" Bullfrog asked me timidly from my door. I had been sitting on my bed for an hour or so, just trying to think. I'm too young to do this. But it's happening.

"She's good, she went to take a nap." I told him.

He nodded. I felt bad he felt so weird talking to me about this. CeCe had me around this age so they had been through it, they were terrified of me doing it, but here we are.

"Son I need you to know your mother and I love you and we will love that grandbaby with all of our hearts. CeCe may have come off stricter than I would have hoped, but we both know it's hard to do this when you are young. If anyone can do it Eli, you can, but you need to be committed. Julie will need you and you can't pull crap with her. You need to be at the appointments, make her food, calm her down, go to her classes with her. You need to be as participant as you can for her. I love you son."

Bullfrog patted my shoulder and made his way out of the room. My thoughts wouldn't stop spinning. I can't believe in just nine months I will be a dad.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"It will be okay." I reassured Julie as we pulled into Degrassi. Apparently the only people that knew about the pregnancy were me, my parents, and her parents. Her teachers and her friends had no clue. I was worried about her safety so I made an appointment to inform Simpson. I knew he'd be mad, but better for Jules to be safe.

Jules nodded, "Do we have to tell everyone or just Simpson? I don't want it getting out…"

I frowned, "Julie you're pregnant. You're going to start showing and I need you to stay in school as long as possible. Summer school can only cover so much and you want to go to college right?"

She nodded, "Can we just tell Simpson and the teachers today? Wait until everything else gets out naturally?"

I gave her a funny look. I wasn't so sure why she wanted to hide the pregnancy. People would find out eventually and it would stop rumors, but the baby was in her body so it was her choice. I didn't want to stress her or anything so I simply nodded, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" My physics teacher stopped class and handed me a pink slip. It was time to go meet Simpson.

I grabbed my stuff and made my way down to his office. Jules was already there, looking nervous as ever. I slipped my arm around her shoulders when I sat down to comfort her, "It's okay"

She nodded. Mr. Simpson spoke, "So what's the big news?" He asked with his smile on his face. I felt kind of bad, like we were going to let him down. But Julie's safety right now was important to me.

I took a deep breath, "Julie is pregnant. The baby is mine and we just needed you and the staff to know in case there is anything she should participate in, but we would prefer to keep it quite between the staff until people find out naturally."

His face. Simpson's smile quickly disappeared, "Wow. A baby?" I could tell he was shocked but he tried to cover it, "O-oh okay. I need to call both of your parents to confirm and I need a doctor's note, but we can work something out so Julie and yourself can still graduate on time. And I will be sure to stress the descrecency of the matter."

I smiled, "Thank you sir."

He nodded, "How far along are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Julie wouldn't even look up, "Four months." She mumbled.

I couldn't tell what was wrong. I couldn't tell if she was nervous or sad or embarrassed. I just needed to know.

Simpson nodded, "Okay you two can go, I'll take care of everything."

I smiled and shook Simpson's hand, "I appreciate it sir."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Jules and I walked out together, well she practically ran out. I caught up to her and asked, "What's wrong? You were like a mouse in there. I know this is hard for you, but something is on your mind."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Eli?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of have to tell you something…" She blushed.

I nodded, "Okay what is it?"

Julie took a gulp. She looked terrified, "About the baby…I'm….well…" She stopped and then whispered, "Embarrassed. I'm embarrassed. I don't want people to think I'm a slut for having a baby. I don't want people to know at all."

I nodded. I should have seen this sooner, most girls feel this way when this happens, "It's okay Jules, no one needs to know. If you start showing and you don't feel comfortable, we can have CeCe home school you. I don't want you to have any stress during this pregnancy."

Julie smiled, "Will you stay with me if I do home school."

That was a hard one. Degrassi. Adam. Clare even. If I left I wouldn't get to see her, but I needed to put my baby first so I nodded, "You and that baby are going to be my priority, I'm going to do my best to take care of you. If you need me, I'm here."

I scoped Julie's hands up in mind and she gave me that smile again. I smiled back, "I promise you I'm going to be the best dad I can ever be."

As I whispered that, the door to Degrassi slammed shut. Jules and I both jumped. When I turned to see who it was my eyes widened. Clare. She looked right at my hands, currently tangled up into Julie's and she muttered four of the most heartbreaking words, "I fucking hate you." And she stormed off to class.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Don't hate me! I promise it will be better, just stick with it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So I'm getting a lot of reviews saying its obvious Julie isn't pregnant and it's not possible she is pregnant. I clarified in the last chapter she is four months, you usually don't start showing obviously until the fifth.

But I know a lot of you guys are pissed about the pregnancy, so stay tuned okay? **I****one****hundred****percent****ship****eclare****and****I****am****a****believer****in****happy****endings!**

**SUPER IMPORTANT: I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this, I won't say about what until I'm done with this, I'm thinking one or two more chapters. I don't want to do a sequel unless you guys want one though because sometimes I know a sequel just feels like I'm dragging it on, so please do let me know? But I was actually hoping someone may want to write it with me? It might be nice to have a fresh perspective, so if you are interested, message me and we can talk. Thanks everyone!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

When Clare said the words it felt like a knife in my heart. She had every reason to be mad at me, she did, but I wished she wasn't.

I was surprised when Julie frowned too, "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow. Julie had always been mean to Clare, I never expected her to show sympathy to her, "What?" I asked, partly out of shock.

Julie frowned, "Eli I don't hate you. I want you to be happy, and I know now that's not with me. I'm sorry Clare's mad, I am."

That's when I knew something was wrong. Julie was never like this, never. I just couldn't see why she was so mad though. I'm not with Clare, she would usually be happy.

"Jules, what's wrong?" I asked her, "You can tell me you know."

She nodded, "It's nothing okay? I'm just really tired. Can you take me back home?"

I shrugged, "Sure, but really, are you sure there is nothing on your mind?"

Julie just nodded. She looked really upset and it wasn't like her. For as long as I had known Julie she was a strong girl. I knew a pregnancy could make her stressed and hormonal, but I still worried. She was carrying me kid; I wanted her to be alright.

"Eli, please, just take me home." She paused, "I'm tired."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli?" CeCe stopped me as I came into the door. She looked stressed, and she was baking, she didn't bake unless she was stressed.

"What's up?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen and took a peanut butter cookie from her.

CeCe looked up at the stairs before whispering, "What happened today? When you brought Julie back she went straight to her room. She hasn't made a sound all day."

"She's not feeling well," I explained, "She has been really tired. She's having a baby mom, my baby, just let her rest okay?"

CeCe shook her head, "I was never that tired when I was pregnant, did the meeting not go well?"

I shrugged, "No it was okay, Simpson was decent about everything."

CeCe nodded, "So why is she so upset? She looked like she was going to burst into tears when I saw her. I brought her some cookies, but she said she wasn't hungry. You need to go talk to her okay?"

Before I could say anything, my phone went off, it was a text from Julie:

_Cancel my doctor's appointment okay? I'm not feeling well and I don't want to go._

I read the text out loud and my mom gave me a disapproving stare, "Something is wrong Eli."

I nodded, "I'll go talk to her, will you cancel the appointment."

CeCe nodded, "Sure baby boy."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey…" I whispered as I walked into Julie's room. She was lying on her bed. Her eyes were a red puffy and she frowned when I came in.

"Did you cancel the appointment?" She asked me as she shifted her weight. I got on the bed with her, and pulled her legs over mine. I couldn't help but pull her close to me, it always used to make her feel better when she got sick.

I nodded, "CeCe did, but what's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing is wrong Eli, I told you. I'm just tired."

I shook my head, "Bullshit. Julie you never let me see you when your upset, but I've seen you tired and this isn't it. Please tell me what's wrong? I want to help but I can't if you don't let me help you."

She sighed. Julie shifted her legs off of mine and she readjusted so she could sit next to me. She looked up at me and frowned, "Eli…I have to tell you something and you are going to be mad."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why? You're carrying my baby; I'm not going to get mad at you."

She smiled lightly but then shook her head, "I'm sorry Eli…"

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Julie bit her bottom lip, "Do you remember when I asked you to cancel the appointment?"

I chuckled, "You mean five minutes ago?"

Julie nodded, not showing any signs of lightening up, "I'm not sick Eli."

"So why-" She cut me off.

"I'm not sick and I'm not pregnant either. I just wanted you back, I know it was stupid and I'm sorry. When I saw how hurt you were with Clare being so mad I know you love her and I don't want you to feel like you're forced to be with me. I did love you Eli and I want you to be happy. I'm so sorry…."

Before I could even process what she said Julie got up, grabbed her suite case and ran out the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**SUPER IMPORTANT: I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this, I won't say about what until I'm done with this, I'm thinking one or two more chapters. I don't want to do a sequel unless you guys want one though because sometimes I know a sequel just feels like I'm dragging it on, so please do let me know? But I was actually hoping someone may want to write it with me? It might be nice to have a fresh perspective, so if you are interested, message me and we can talk. Thanks everyone!**

**And I'm sorry this was short, but I felt it needed a quick update.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I only have this chapter and one more before I am ending this story. I am going to end this one and That Summer before I start any new projects and I'm only going to write 1 or 2 at a time because I know I take forever to update and I really am sorry for that. School is nuts, but over the summer I usually update 4 times a week, so please hang in there with me!

Reviews would be much appreciated! I love you all!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw on face range that Julie had posted a frowny face and informed everyone she wasn't having a baby. In the comments one of her friends said the pregnancy was a stupid plan so I assumed it was all a fake. I couldn't help but I feel absolutely awful! I had treated Eli terribly and he was probably so hurt right now. I needed to go see him, but I doubt he will want to see me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Eli?" I heard a soft knock on my door before the familiar voice rang in my ears. Clare. She came. She must have heard.

"Come in." I spit viciously as I lay back in my bed. My voice sounded weak, almost as bad as I felt.

Clare frowned when she saw me, "Eli I'm-"She stopped herself and made her way over to the bed. She sat down next to me and cupped my cheek, only for me to push the hand away. She didn't seem hurt. She had that understanding look in her eye.

"I'm sorry Eli." She sighed, "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I won't use any excuses, I was horrible, you needed me and I was a terrible person. I don't expect you to forgive me, or want me back I just want you to know how sorry I am."

I sighed. I wanted to forgive Clare. I was crushed Julie had lied to me and I knew Clare could make it better but I was also crushed by Clare.

"I needed you so much Clare, I was so scared." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

Clare nodded, "I know. I know you did, I was scared too though, the man I loved was having a baby with the girl that treated me horribly. I didn't know how to handle that Eli, but I know I handled it wrong, and I'm just sorry."

"Clare I don't know….I don't-"I stopped. I was so hurt by Clare; I was hurt by Julie too. I knew I wouldn't want to let Clare go though…I loved her too much.

She watched my face with patience and I knew she wasn't going to say anything else, so it was my turn to explain, "Clare I do love you, but I needed you. How do I know you won't leave me again?"

Clare sighed, "I can't give you a guarantee we won't fight and I can't promise things will be perfect, but I love you Eli and I want to be with you. All I can hope is that you can find some way to forgive me.

In a way I wanted to be mad. I wanted to tell her I couldn't be okay with her hurting me and leaving me in a time of need. But this was Clare, my Clare, I loved her and I wanted her in my life. I knew we could find some way to work this out, "I can forgive you Clare…"

Her big blue eyes that I loved lit up. She blushed, "Really?"

I nodded, "I missed you blue."

"I missed you too Eli…" Clare smiled, "So…"

When her face changed I recognized the look almost instantly. It was a mix of love and a mix of want; I had grown very familiar to this look.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, quickly tugging on her so she was lying next to me. Clare let out a squeak, "Eli!"

I smiled and nuzzled my face into her neck. She giggled and shifted so she could straddle my lap. Clare leaned down to kiss my lips and we kissed but it was brief before I could push her off of me, "Clare…"

"Oh," She sighed, "I'm sorry did I do something?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all, but after the news with Julie…I know I'm young, but when she told me I was going to be a dad…I don't know…I was happy in a way. I never expected to like the idea, but I got used to it. By the time I was content with the idea she just took it away from me."

"I understand." Clare got off of my lap and lay next to me. She propped her head up on her hand so she could look at me, "You know you're going to be a great father one day…I just hope it would be with our child."

I smirked, "Did you just admit you want my babies?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Well you do have great eyes."

I smiled, "I hope you can be the mom of my kids one day, but in the future, but tonight?"

Clare cuddled closer to me, "What about tonight?"

I smiled, "I just want to hold you close, whisper things in your ears, make you blush and maybe kiss a little."

Clare nodded, "That sounds nice."

"And tomorrow?" I smirked.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "Tomorrow?"

I whispered to her, "I was thinking make up sex."

"I would love that." She blushed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

When I came downstairs in nothing but Eli's shirt and my panties I couldn't help but smile. So we had broken the rules a little bit, but it was worth it. I missed him, I missed him a lot, but I was worried about him tonight too and I wanted to take care of him so I let him rest while I went on a food run.

I thought CeCe and Bullfrog would be out at a concert so I was terrified when I heard them open the door, "Oh goodness!" CeCe looked shocked when she saw me. Bullfrog just rolled his eyes and whispered, "Kids."

Bullfrog disappeared upstairs as CeCe sauntered into the kitchen. I silently thanked the Lord that Eli's shirt were enough to cover me.

CeCe smiled when she saw me, "So you two are…?"

I blushed, "Yeah…I'm sorry about Julie, I know she must have hurt you all."

CeCe nodded, "I was pretty disappointed in her, but between you and me I knew she was never right for Eli. I always hoped you two would find your way to each other."

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile. CeCe was like a mom to me and her opinion meant a lot.

She nodded before taking a sip of the soup I was cooking, "Needs some salt. I'm glad you and Eli are together; just take care of him tonight okay? He won't admit it, but I think Julie really hurt him."

I nodded and took my soup off to pour two bowls, "I won't hurt your baby boy, I promise."

CeCe nodded, "That's all I ask."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare that was amazing, thank you." Eli smiled at me as we put our dishes on his bedside table. We had been watching crappy TV for a few hours but it was getting late.

"Anytime," I leaned over and kissed his lips, "I'm getting kind of tired, maybe I should get home?"

Eli rolled his eyes, "No. You're sleeping here Miss Edwards."

I giggled, "Oh I am?"

Eli nodded, "You are."

I smiled, "I would like that."

Eli slipped his hands under the shirt I had put on and he helped me out of it and my panties quickly since he was naked under the covers. We quickly cuddled up and he kissed my cheeks a few times before our lips met briefly.

"I love you Clare." He whispered.

I kissed his cheek, "And I love you Eli." And I fell asleep in the arms of the man I should be with, my Eli. Finally.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Filler chapter, probably just one more chapter after this before new story time! I hope it was okay?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! This will be the final chapter of this one, and then one more of That Summer before it's time for a new story! I'm really excited about the new story; it's something I haven't done before! I hope you guys will like it, and enjoy the last chapter! I love you all!  
>~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~<p>

**Clare's POV:**

"Are you sure?" Eli asked me as we were kissing furiously on his couch downstairs. Since we hadn't slept together in a while it was honestly the only thing I needed to feel completely at peace with Eli.

I nodded as I tugged on his soft black locks and we continued to kiss, "Please Eli…I want you so badly."

Eli moaned into my mouth before ripping his lips from mine. He scooped me up bridal style and began carrying me to his bedroom.

When we got up there he kicked the door close before he dropped me on his bed. I giggled when the familiar black sheets curled around my body.

Eli's eyes were full of want and lust when he looked at me. He helped my off the bed before he kissed me. Eli's tongue gently passed over my lips as his hands squeezed my ass. I smiled in our kiss as I jumped up, wrapping my legs around Eli.

He stumbled back until my back met a wall. He held me against it and I took the liberty of allowing my hands to explore. I slipped my hands under his tee shirt and felt the soft muscles of his toned chest and stomach. Eli took the hint and gently set me down before stripping himself of his shirt.

I smiled, "You're so sexy."

Eli chuckled, "Let me see you." I lifted my arms up so Eli could see my chest, clad in my bra. He smiled wide before his lips began to work the top of my chest. Given the considerable high difference between us, I knew this would be easier for him to do on the bed, "Eli?" I stopped him.

He looked up at me nervously, "We can stop…"

I giggled, "No can we just get back on the bed?"

My head always got a little clouded when we did this and it was much easier when I could rely on the bed instead of standing.

He nodded and led me back. I lay back down and looked at him expectantly. He smirked, "You little devil." Before he was straddling me.

His lips sucked quite a few small hickeys onto my chest. As good as it felt, I missed his lips so I pulled him back. Eli kissed me with so much passion it was a little overwhelming, but in a good way.

His hands slipped up my back and he fumbled with the clasp of my bright blue bra.

"Damn it," He muttered, "What is this?"

I knew the clasp was a little difficult, I wasn't so sure if it was worth it when I bought it, but it was a little sexier then what a normally wear so I wanted it.

"I thought you'd like the bra, I just can't ever get the clasp." I commented.

Eli raised an eyebrow and pulled back to get a good look at the bra, "Lace Miss Edwards? So scandalous."

I rolled my eyes and sat up to help him. With a little difficulty we finally got it. Eli grabbed it from me, "I believe I will have to confiscate this one."

"Oh well if you must." I smirked back at him as I saw him toss the bra into his dresser, probably as a souvenir. Perv.

He kissed my chest gently with care. I moaned as his lips attacked my right breast. He needed the neglected breasts as I moaned, "O-oh Eli…."

He chuckled and switched breasts, flicking his tongue over my nipple. I tugged on his hair, "E-Eli please…"

He pulled his mouth off, "Sorry….your boobs are just so…."

I blushed, "So?"

He looked slightly embarrassed, "Big…."

"Eli!" I smacked his arm and he chuckled, "Hey! I can't even compliment my girlfriend on her breasts?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't ruin the moment."

"I love you Clare." Eli shook his head before he kissed my lips slowly. My hands wondered to his belt buckled and I undid it quickly. We continued to kiss as I pulled out his belt.

He growled when I grabbed his errection through his jeans. "Clare…"

I blushed, "Oops…"

He sat up and let me undo his jeans. He got up for a moment to step out of the pants before kissing my stomach. "Oh" I moaned weakly as he sucked right about the snap on my jeans.

Eli undid my jeans and tugged them off. He pulled my underwear down with them, "So beautiful…"

I blushed a bright red. Eli sat up on his knees and I followed. As we sat up he kissed me and I could feel his errection. I snaked a hand of mine into his boxers and gave him a squeeze. When I looked to see if it was okay he nodded at me.

I began to move my hand over him and he got harder as I did. I loved knowing the affect I had on him. Knowing we haven't slept together in a while Eli stopped me.

"Wait, I want to last with you." He pulled my hand out. I nodded and he quickly discarded his boxers.

I smiled, "Come here."

Eli leaned me on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned over to grab a condom, but I stopped him, "No I don't want condoms."

"Clare I love you, but I can't get you pregnant." Eli frowned.

I shook my head, "No I'm on birth control."

Eli smiled, "It's not always affective…?"

"I'm willing to risk it, please Eli?" I begged him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Eli nodded, "Alright, but if you do get pregnant you better have a girl."

I rolled my eyes as Eli gave me one last kiss, "You sure?"

"Eli please just-"

He cut me off when he pushed into me. It felt amazing to have him in me without any barriers.

"Wow…" Eli let out, "This feels"

"Amazing?" I offered.

Eli nodded as he began to move his hips. I slipped my hands into his hair, "Oh Eli…"

He kissed my neck as he thrusted in me at a good pace. I could feel the pool of excitement in my stomach. I wrapped my legs around him so he could get in deeper, "E-Eli…OH!"

I cried out as he hit a special spot inside me. Eli's hand reached down to rub my clit, "That's it baby girl." He encouraged me as I reached closer to my peek.

My face contorted in pleasure and I wanted this to be as good for him as it was for me so I leaned up and began to suck on his chest. Eli groaned and he leaned down to nip at my neck, "You know it drives me wild when you do that."

I blushed and nodded. I knew I was close and I told Eli, "Eli I'm so close…"

Eli picked up the pace and I hit my peak, "ELI!"

"Oh Clare…" He finished after me.

We both panted for a minute or two, trying to catch our breath. Eli kissed my cheek and he tried to kiss my lips, but he missed, I could tell he was tired.

I smiled, "That was amazing Eli."

He smiled wide, "Why thank you."

"Do you want me to pull out now?" Eli asked me nervously.

I nodded, "Yes please, I want to cuddle."

Eli pulled out of me and opened his arms so I could wrap myself around him. Cuddling was almost my favorite part about being intiment with Eli. It makes me feel so much closer to him when we just lay here, naked, hugging each other tightly.

I let my head rest on his chest as he rubbed my back gently, "How do you feel?" He asked.

I smiled and kissed his bare chest, "Good. Really good. A little tired though. What about you?"

"Same, but really tired." Eli kissed my hair, "But it was worth it, I love making love to you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sleep Eli. You were amazing, you deserve it."

Eli nodded sleepily and I heard him snore lightly. I kissed his toned chest before whispering, "Goodnight Eli, I love you."

"I wove you too…" He snored.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

When I woke up I was completely alone. Last time I checked I had fallen asleep with a beautiful and very naked Clare. Hmm.

I got up and slipped on a pair of new boxers. Clare's clothes were still there so I knew she hadn't left. But my dresser drawer was open and I could see someone had been rummaging through my drawers.

I put on an old band tee and a pair of black sweats. When I got down the steps I saw Clare and CeCe sitting on the couch with mugs of what I assume are CeCe's famous hot coco.

Clare was dressed in a grey Green Day tee shirt I bought when Clare had convinced me how much she would love stealing it from me. She was also wearing a pair of my sweats.

"Eli?" CeCe noticed me before Clare turned around.

Clare smiled and patted the couch, "Come here."

I made my way to Clare, scooping her off the couch, sitting down, then putting her in my lap, "You left me up there."

Clare rolled her eyes, "You looked tired and I could smell CeCe's hot coco, it's like cat nip for me, you know this."

I rolled my eyes. CeCe smiled at us, "I always hoped you two would get together."

I looked at my beautiful Clare dressed in my clothes and nodded, "She's perfect isn't she?"

CeCe smiled and nodded, "Just try to hang onto her this time."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"It's graduation day!" Clare yelled excitingly in my face as we were getting ready at my house. We actually managed to make it through senior year, together, alive.

She had decided the best way to remember high school before we shipped off to UCLA tomorrow was to make love in my "childhood" bed all night long.

I groaned, "Clare I love you, but please, please stop and let me sleep!"

She giggled and got back in bed with me, "Come on please? It our graduation day and my mom isn't even in town. I want to at least spend it with my boyfriend and his family."

I knew Clare was hurt when her mom told her she had a business trip and she would miss graduation. If Clare wanted today to be special, it would be, for her.

I nodded and kissed her, "Happy graduation day."

Clare smiled, "Thank you."

"My babies are graduating!" CeCe came into my room without a knock.

Clare giggled and pulled the covers up a little bit so CeCe wouldn't see the bra she was wearing. CeCe did not care. No boundaries with her.

She came over and gave us both a kiss on the cheek, "I can't believe you two are graduating, smile!" She took a photo of us and smiled wide.

"What are you two doing just sitting here? Get up! It's graduation day!"

CeCe left the room before Clare looked back over at me, "Happy graudation day."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"And as we go forth tomorrow I can only hope that in this vast universe our time at Degrassi will always hold a place in your heart. Thank you." Clare gave one last smile before stepping down from the podium. Yes, Clare was the valedictorian.

The ceremony didn't take long and once it ended Clare wrapped her arms around me, "Are you scarred?"

I shook my head, "No, excited, four more years of us in Los Angeles, I couldn't be happier."

Clare smiled, "Me too."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I saw Julie come over to us, dressed in her uniform. I hadn't spoken to her since the pregnancy debacle.

"Hey…" She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hey?"

Clare gave me a look, "I'll let you two talk. It was good to see you Julie."

Clare, always the classy one. As she walked away Julie gave me an awkward glance, "I wanted to apologize. I know I already did, but we were together for a long time and I just want you to know that it meant a lot to me okay? I'm sorry I hurt you."

I nodded. We were together for a long time and I wanted closure with her, "I accept. I'm sorry that we couldn't make us work, and I do mean that Jules. I'm sorry we didn't work out, and if I hurt you."

She smiled, "Thanks Eli."

"So good luck? Have a good life any everything?" I asked.

She nodded, "Good luck Eli." And she was gone.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"I'll miss you both so much! Call me every day and if you ever miss me the door is always open" CeCe smiled as she hugged Clare and I goodbye. Morty was loaded up and we were driving to UCLA.

Bullfrog gave us each a hug, "Be safe, and always use protection okay?"

I chuckled, "Thanks dad."

"Well, shall we?" I asked Clare.

Clare nodded and she settled into the front seat of my hearse. I helped her wrap up in a blanket, "Comfy?"

She nodded, "Perfect."

I got into the driver's seat and shut the door, and put in my key.

"Well it's time Clare, are you ready?"

She nodded, "Finally, just a place for you and I."


End file.
